


Playtime Pet

by NemuiNigen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cannibalism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pack Meetings, Pining, Play Fighting, Scratching, Shame, Snowball Fight, Stargazing, Straight Talk, Vore, stealing a kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: Keaton has decided that Niles is his new playmate, all the while Niles has decided that Keaton is his new favorite member of the army to toy with. Before long, they find that they care about each other a great deal, until they are impossible to separate from one another.





	1. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written in early 2017. Reuploaded.

"Niles?! Niles, are you okay? Hey, come on, man! Say somethin'!" Keaton knelt down beside the outlaw’s cot. He was nearly wide awake, having come back to their shared tent in time to catch Niles tossing, turning, and talking in his sleep. He had thought that maybe the archer had been awake the whole time, that maybe it was just him being frustrated in not being able to get comfortable...all until Niles had started shouting, near screaming utter nonsense as if he was being assaulted. He had been warned by others, particularly Odin and Leo that such would occur, and he was aware of such, having heard him from across the camp a time or two with his sensitive ears. There was the real problem for him. It didn’t matter if they were sharing a tent or across camp from one another. Keaton could still hear Niles having these kind of nightly terrors clear as crystal from anywhere. 

Still, this was a sensitive matter, something he knew nothing about being. Keaton proceeded slowly. A clawed hand was lightly placed on Niles's shoulder. He sniffed the air around his friend, frantically. The scent of salt and sweat was present as was iron, no doubt from Niles suffering a quickening heart rate, his veins pulsing and blood being flushed through his body faster than normal. The man's breathing was loud and heavy without any response to his request. Keaton's tail continued to wag madly and ears twitch with concern. A short whimper escaped his throat. "Want me ta…fetch ya some water or somethin'?"

Once again, Niles didn't respond, at least not right away. His head remained hung low and one hand shielding his face, teeth biting into his lip. His hair draped lazily over his eye, though he did nothing to keep it out of the way. To him, it served like an extra shield from Keaton, to keep him from seeing how hard he was in holding back kind of tear from leaking out. Sweat trailed from his forehead down across the bridge and off the tip of his nose. Bed sheets were stained with sweat, and his body was still shaking. Niles shook his head. "J-just go back to bed; I'm sorry," he coughed up right before brushing Keaton's claw off of him. "It's nothing. I promise!"

"No, it's not!" Keaton barked, followed by a growl, almost hissing at his comrade. Nothing he did could phased Niles, not even the flash of his fangs. Keaton just watched the archer sit upright in his cot, numb and lifeless as if he were a wooden puppet on its shelf. If he wasn’t going to argue back then Keaton saw no reason why he shouldn’t be honest with Niles about all this. "You've been screaming in your sleep night after night, now, and if I have to share a tent with ya then it's my business, too! Let me help you." Still hunched over and kneeling, Keaton’s claws dug into the ground, collecting dirt under his nails. His ears remained spiked high and alert. Teeth gritted together, frustrated with how Niles was acting. 

"There's nothing you can do!" Niles snapped back, shaking his head. Tho annoyed, he still kept his head down, refusing to look over at his tentmate. "Just go curl back up in your corner already. If I want to play then I'll call for you. I don't need your sympathy!"

"Don't treat me like I'm a child!" he snarled instantly as he gripped Niles's shoulder again, this time much tighter. Dirt stained the man's cloak as the points stabbed through the fabric to irritate his flesh, almost breaking the skin. Keaton's eyes narrowed to just two vertical red lines, furious. "I'm not your fuckin' pet for ya to dismiss when you don't want me around; I’m your comrade, and I want to help you!" Each word near exploded from his mouth in a growl, trying desperately to get Niles's to listen, yet so far nothing could get Niles to even move, let alone look at him. "I ain't askin' ya to tell me whatever you're screaming about every night; just to let me try and make it easier on you!"

Again, Niles didn't even budge. He remained silent, thinking that all he had to do was wait. Ignore Keaton until the wolf had tired himself out, and then he’d storm outside and go sleep in his favorite patch of mud or sticks, or an anthill. Whatever; it mattered not to Niles, just so long as he could be alone.

A hushed breath vibrated out of him, before he forced his grip to loosen up. Keaton was trying to keep himself under control, now. It was no use getting angry at over something like this. He panted for a moment, letting each breath ease his temper. It was something that humans did, right? He was sure of it, and he knew that he wasn’t talking to a wolfskin. He needed to try and communicate to Niles like a human being would, and that ment less anger, less emotion, and more patience. Keaton swallowed a few times, as he stood up and rolled his shoulders. He made sure to control his voice this time, to not shout or bark. "Niles…I know you have trust issues, and that's why you treat me like you do…but I mean it. Like it or not, I think of you as my comrade and my friend, same as I do everyone else here. A burden shared is a burden halved; didn't anyone ever tell you that? Please, just...one word. Say one word so that I can do something!"

There was a paused that stretched into a silence. Niles remained still, now trying to control his breathing so that he was quieter. "…water," he finally muttered just faintly enough so that Keaton would hear him. Without anything else needed to be said, the wolf sped off, leaving him alone. A series of grumbles erupted from him, clearing his throat as he forced himself to his feet and, then immediately fall back down over the side of his cot. He kept telling himself he didn't want to do this, but knew Keaton's persistence wouldn't let up, especially if he was trying so hard to control his temper. 

The outlaw shook his head about to toss off the excess amount of sweat from his brow and then tied his hair up into a knot. His breathing evolved into pants as he brushed off his clothing; first his boots and then his cape, harness, belt, tunic, and undershirt until finally all that was left were his striped trousers and eyepatch. The sweat clinging to his skin was cold, now. He shivered momentarily until he pulled the sheet back over his body.

Niles remained hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands holding his face by the forehead.

"Here," a stern, but caring voice called out form the darkness. "It ain't all that cold, but it's the best I could do this late at night; and I brought ya a damp washcloth, too." Keaton had returned and stood over the outlaw, holding out the flask for him to take. The wolfskin then sat like a dog, kneeling beside the cot on the ground, yet remained in his human form. His hands kept shuffling about themselves, uneasy as he kept scrambling for anything else he could say to convince Niles of his concern.

"Thank you," Niles finally said after he had downed the drink. He was now making use of the cool cloth, whipping away the filth on his body and then holding it to his forehead to calm his feverish state. He glanced up to see the wolfskin's eyes piercing through the darkness of their tent. The dim light of the small lantern they were permitted to have allowed Niles to make out Keaton’s silhouette. Ears were spiked slightly before dropping back down, again. Their eyes met for only a moment before Keaton looked away and grunted. "You're welcome."

After a sigh and a pause, Keaton started speaking again. "Listen…I meant what I said earlier," he began. Niles didn't respond. "I don't mean ta be nosey or anything, but I worry about ya. Hell, so does Lord Leo and Corrin an' everyone else!" Keaton's tail started to swish slightly as he spoke, enthused about what he was trying to say. "We wolfskins…we handle everything as a pack. We're used to being feared, seen as monsters, and hunted for our pelts, like we're less than you humans. We stick together because we find strength in our numbers and like to keep our family close so we don't ever lose anyone. And as long as I'm here, fighting alongside ya then I don’t want ta lose you either. You all are my friends and family, too!"

He stood up cautiously and took a step closer to Niles's cot to hold a claw out for him to take. "I know I ain't really the best at this kind a' talkin' stuff, but please believe me. So…let me be your friend, already! I know we don’t exactly get along, but I've already trusted ya since we met so the least you could do is return the favor, just a little…." With that, he hushed himself but didn't budge just yet. Seconds ticked by like hours, heavy and unnerving as Niles just sat there on his cot, head hung and buried in the wash cloth. Keaton was about to fall back until he the archer's other hand finally moved, slowly reaching up and placed it limply in his paw. Fingers traced along the wolf's palm before finally gripping it, weakly, tenderly.

"Stay with me," he whispered. That was all he could bring himself to say in that moment. His body was tired, voice strained and dry. "…just for tonight," he added on after hesitation. The outlaw was all too well aware of how much wolfskins had suffered, even witnessed it during his time before joining Lord Leo. He was criminal, scum, and a had committed acts that deserved him of death, and Keaton knew this. Yet the wolf still trusted him and even cared for him. He had trust issues, but so did Keaton. And as Niles had come to understand: two people of broken pasts can indeed come forward to build a better future together. Niles tugged at him, softly.

The wolf blinked in surprise over Niles's words and actions. Had he actually gotten through to the man? His eyes locked on their hands, tail wagging from shock. "Does this mean we're friends?" he asked excitedly. He didn't wait for a response. "Don't you worry, Niles! You ain't gonna regret this at all. I'm the best friend a human like you could have; promise!" Keaton had to hold himself back from pouncing on the other and licking Niles's face as to show affection, but that didn't stop him from forcing his arms around the man's shoulder and putting the tired archer in a brief embrace.

Niles's just grunted before going numb in Keaton's arms. The hug would have lasted longer, had he not taken the opportunity to lick the inside of the wolf's ear, scaring him off. He chuckled. "What? I thought we were friends. I thought that's how you wolves acted," he teased before laying down on his back and folding the cloth onto his forehead.

Keaton's face, though covered by the shadows of the unlit tent, was red with blush and a wide, toothy smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he answered. It was clear this conversation was over, but he still had a job to do. The wolf proudly crawled over to a little space on the floor beside Niles's cot and circled up before plopping down into his usual sleeping pose, arms crossed and used as head support. He'd remain beside Niles all night! One final huff was let out as he started to drift off…but not before he felt a curious hand being placed atop his head, followed by the ever pleasing sensation of nails scraping along the root of his ears. Keaton mused a pleased whine while kicking his legs about before he felt the hand rest within his fluffy mane.

Niles wasn't such a bad guy, after all.


	2. Finger Lickin' Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-between chapter taking place between Trust Me and Eye for a Tooth.

That last battle had done more damage to him than Niles had originally thought. Half his body ached. Though he could stand and walk, being asked to do anything beyond collect any spoils would be too much, cause his muscles to give in and collapse on himself. He may have been one of the best when it came to taking out enemy mages, but that didn’t mean their magic didn’t take its toll on his flesh. Fire burned his cloths, wind cut across his face, and darkness draining his energy same as it would any other person. Had it not been for Hayato tossing him a protective talisman there’d be no doubt that any lightning spell could have put him in an early grave.

Now? He was just hunched forward, shirtless in the middle of camp with the others waiting to have their wounds treated by any of the medical staff. Tho to Niles’s bad luck, he had been called to be attended to by Jakob. The ever smug butler wasn’t one of Niles’s more favored company, but he was in no condition to say no to (otherwise useless) aid. He’d just have to grit his teeth and bare with it until he was good enough to walk on his own. “It’s only a few minutes. We can handle him for that long,” he told himself.

He was wrong. Niles knew Jakob would take any opportunity to to be blunt, speak sharply and scold him for “not thinking of avoid attacks” or “why not just kill them faster?” It was infuriating to him, never mind that Jakob’s healing was inferior to almost everyone who ever bothered to study the craft. Elise could do better. Sakura could do better. Even the Hoshidan monk who Jakob hated could perform a basic healing spell with greater skill. Yet...here he was, having to be tended to by the worst person for the job with an even worse personality. Even Subaki’s cocky attitude sounded like something more tolerable compared to this.

It was a moment of great relief when he had stepped out to fetch a new staff, blaming his lack of skill on the tool being weak and inefficient.. Niles just sat on his medical cot with his shirt off, waiting for Jakob to return, and sighed. Finally, a moment of peace was his. He shut his eye for a moment and rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he savored it. Well, at least he no longer was feeling any pain, but the wounds and cuts were still very prevalent over his body. No doubt that the other healers had already seen two, if not three injured soldiers in the time he had been in this recovery tent. 

Niles sighed once more and on a whim, decided he might as well get comfy and removed his eye patch. He blinked a few times, letting the area around the socket feel the cool air of the tent kiss the humid, sweaty pores often blocked from normal exposure. With summertime present, there was even an embarrassing tan line starting to form. Though he had no mirror to see it, he knew it was there, having gone years of experiencing the same ordeals in the past. He could already hearing Jakob’s comment ringing in his head if he let him see it. “Just a minute or so and then we’ll put it back on,” he muttered to himself.

“Put what back on?” A voice called out as the tent flaps swung open. “Oh good, you’re still here. I figured you would be when they pointed me to Jakob’s tent! HA! Guy takes forever to heal anyone. What’s that guy’s name? Guy with the funky hair? Uhhh...Asama! Yeah! He fixed me up in no time flat! Not a scar or anything.” Keaton was practically gloating, having gotten lucky with who he had seen, irritating Niles as he quickly shuffled to put his patch back over his eye.

Of all the people who come visit him, he had expected Odin or Leo, maybe even Subaki, but not his tentmate. He saw enough of the mangled mut as it was every night when neither of them were on guard duty. “What do you want?” he asked bluntly with a bored expression on his face.

“Sheesh, I can tell Jakob’s attitude is rubbin’ off on ya, already! We gotta get you over to a different tent, and fast! HA! Where is that butler, anyway? What, did his straff break or something?” Keaton raised a hand over his eyes and looked around, as if there was anywhere Jakob could hide in a medical tent. There weren’t any extra walls for him to be hiding behind, and even so, the entire structure was made of cloth. If not his person visible, then Jakob’s shadow would surely be cast on any part of the tent, wouldn’t it?

“You are correct,” Niles responded in a slightly more relaxed tone. His head returned to its previous resting position on his palm once that his eye was covered, gazing at Keaton. At least one of them was in high spirits. “Now again, why are you here, exactly?”

The wolf put both hands on his hips as he tilted his head, giving a confused, slightly angered look. “Whaaa? I can’t come check-in on my tentmate when he’s not feelin’ so well? That’s all there is to it! I just came by to make sure you were okay!”

“How flattering. And here I thought you were assigned as the new healer all of a sudden.” he sighed, but sat up slightly as Keaton entered the tent and approached him.

“Well...magic ain’t ever really been my strong point, but I can share with ya some salve that Asama gave me! Should help those cuts of yours pretty quick!”

“Ohhh? Is that it?” So that was the  _ real  _ reason. A peace offering. Or, so Niles thought. This must have been a way for the Keaton to apologize for their spats when they had first been assigned a tent together earlier in the month. He saw no other reason for him to be performing such a gesture, and had since actually long forgotten about that first week. Still...that didn’t mean he wouldn’t accept it for the sake of getting along with him, more so if it meant him escaping Jakob’s healing hut a lot faster. “Well who am I turn down such generosity when it’s offered like this? Come, let’s see it now.”

Keaton wasted no time to sit down on the cot next to him as he pulled out a little container of the stuff, removed his gloves, and scooped out a small amount on his finger. “Asama said it was made of some kinda special herbs and blessed by a mountain spirit friend of his. I don’t really know about that last part, but it already fixed  _ me  _ up real fast! I’m sure you’ll be good enough to leave this hut in no time!” He rubbed it directly on a small cut along Niles’s arm, moving his finger very slowly and careful to not let the point of his nails poke at the man’s already tattered skin. Within seconds they both watched as the cut began to close up on itself. Whatever Asama had given really was magic in a vile!

They both smiled, and got to work, each taking turns in applying small bits of the salve to every mark on Niles’s body. One by one each little stab, cut, burn, and puncture wound would vanish almost as soon as the stuff was applied. Not even a scar was left. Then Keaton’s hand went to Niles’s face to touch at a scar just under his eye patch only to be smacked away without any warning. 

“What are you doing?!” Niles demanded, glaring at the wolf.

“Uh...nothing? I was just going to get your eye for you. Ya gonna take off your patch or-?”

“I’d rather get that area myself.” Niles turned around so that his back was facing Keaton, now. “Just...focus on any area I can’t reach on my own. Don’t worry about my front,” he said coldly.

“Erh...right. Sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep.” He was hesitant to even touch any part of Niles’s body after that, but slowly went about getting the critical spots on his back, and at Niles’s sides and shoulders. The mood was a bit tense as he watched from behind as the other’s hands came up to his face, lifting the patch off Niles’s eye and rub some quick salve around and over the lid. 

“Say, Keaton, I have questions for you. Do you mind?”  His voice was a tad more relaxed, now.

He looked up, staring at the back of Niles’s head for a moment. Ears perked for a moment. “I guess not. What is it?”

Niles smirked from the other side. He had intended to antagonize the other during nightfall, right before they both were to go to sleep, but now seemed as good a time as any, unless Jakob had finally found a new staff to do the job that he otherwise would continue to fail at. “I saw you on the battlefield today, doing something rather peculiar. Something was, I dare say...in your jaws.” 

“........” He knew where this was going, and yet he hoped this conversation would end right here without another word. Keaton’s finger remained pressed against Niles’s backside, claw poking at the tissues that had just been restored. It moved slowly as he directed his eyes to be focused on his nails at work. He wanted to just get up and leave, to leave Asama’s magic healing lotion for Niles to finish up with and ask that he return it before bed. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t-

“Do you actually like the taste people?”

Keaton shuddered and gritted his teeth, but nodded his head, aware that Niles was facing away from him, unable to see. He knew this kind of conversation would have happened with his tentmate eventually, just as it had with Peri and Laslow at their own respective times. How many others would have seen him do such to the enemy unit and were now too afraid to even approach him? Surely half the Hoshidans already that Nohrian’s were savages, him included. But...so far those who had actually heard him out seemed to understand. Why wouldn’t Niles? Keaton chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and swallowed to try and calm himself before speaking. “Okay, so yeah...I do.”

And there it was, tho not exactly hard for Niles to figure out on his own. His lips twisted in a crooked smile, his next question already loaded. “Would you eat us if given the chance? Does seeing all these cuts on my body get you excited? Hungry, even?”

His stomach turned, and for a seconded Niles could hear him lick his lips. Keaton’s finger stopped moving for a moment. “I mean…” It was complicated, and a bit humiliating having to talk about things, especially with someone as sly and manipulative as Niles could be, but it also wasn’t like it was a conversation he could avoid, pretend didn’t need to be had. This wasn’t the first or the second time, nor would it be the last so long as he was part of a human majority.  “...you smell good, but no! Everyone here is a friend. I wouldn’t hurt you guys unless I had reason to.” Half of this already felt scripted, having explained himself to two other people prior. After this talk with Peri it felt like it’d be something that came up with everyone he ever bonded with here, so why not think of the best way to explain it ahead of time? “I don’t just kill for the sake of killing. I kill out of protection and then just sorta...don’t want ta let it go to waste, ya know?”

Niles chuckled. “I suppose that makes plenty sense. You make it sound no different then when I raid someone’s body for their weapon or any money they might have on them. Not like they’ll be needing it if their dead.” It wasn’t a hard conclusion to reach, nor a reasoning that Niles couldn’t believe. Afterall, Keaton had been a part of the army for some time now, and no such incident had ever been a matter of worry, so why make it such now? “The grave can be a treasure chest, tho in your case I suppose it’s a buffet. Yes, that sounds about right.”

The majority of his wounds were all marked up by now, skin looking fresher than ever. “All done,” he stated.

Quickly, Keaton swiped his finger across the archer’s backside. “And you’re all fixed up in the back, too. Looks like you’re all healed!”

Niles reached a hand up to rub at his shoulder, rocking them both back and forth all the while massaging the tissue out. “Not completely. I think a niiiiice soak in the castle bath is in order, don’t you think?” He looked behind him, already seeing the sense of disgust all over the wolf. Niles laughed. “No, that’s right. You hate bath time, not like that ever glamorous kitsune friend of yours, still I think a  _ treat  _ is in order for you.”

He stood up so that he could turn around and sit beside Keaton, facing him once again as the wolf’s ears perked up.

“A treat? W-what am I, some child? I told ya ta stop treating me like that! Jus’ put your clothes on and let’s get outta here already.” His words didn’t match any of his body language. Keaton’s cheeks were flushed pink, tail sweeping the surface of the cot. His voice was eager and excited.

Niles chose to ignore Keaton’s whining and took hold of one of the wolf’s claws. “Really, now. Consider it a thank you gift, Keaton. It’s only fair that I repay the generosity.” His eye was fixated on the point of the nail, sharp and white. Slowly, Niles brought one of his own fingers up to it and  _ pressed.  _ Hardly any pressure was needed to make his life bloom from tip. The red liquid was warm and thin, flooding the canyons of his skin, outlining his fingerprint before staining the entire surface. “Go on. I trust a taste is more than satisfactory.”

Keaton’s nose flared, followed by his brows rising, eyes opening wide and then his spine shivered. It smelled  _ amazing,  _ and Niles was right. It was a treat he’d want all too easily, like a kid being offered his favorite snack. He could tell that the other was doing this on purpose; baiting him into his more animalistic instinct. Keaton’s mouth opened, and then just as quickly his jaw shut tight, teeth grinding together, still exposed with his lips pulled back in scowl. Eyes leered at the other’s sinister, yet calm expression, still holding the bleeding finger tip up for him to take. “You’re a rotten man, Niles,” he spat out before taking hold around his palm.

“You’re too kind, Keaton.” Niles watched as his finger was guided up to Keaton’s welcoming jaw, opening once more and his tongue emerging. It was hot, and wet, but that was expected. The real treat was for Niles getting to see this person  _ drooling  _ over something as trivial as a bloody finger tip. Keaton was sopping up every last morsel of his blood all while trying his best to not just rip the very limp from his body. Then his finger vanished into the sloppy cavern of the wolf’s maw, slurped up by Keaton to rub every inch of his tongue on the small puncture wound.

To Niles, anyone’s blood just tasted like metal, powerful enough to leave a sharp feeling caught in his mouth and throat for the whole day. Watching Keaton suck on his finger almost made him second guess his taste buds. More importantly, he was surprised getting to see him in such a heated state, yet so in control of himself. Surely by now all that was left for him to taste was skin and dirt under his nail, yet he didn’t stop. In fact, he was enjoying the show, more than daring to try and slip a second, completely clean finger past Keaton’s lips to join the other.

Keaton welcomed it without protest.

“Sorry I took so long. Turns out a physic staff is a lot harder to fi- wh-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Jakob had returned to the tent, and dropped the staff he had spent so long in retrieving upon seeing such a foul, disgusting act happening in his own healing hut. The two froze, tho there was shame from either of them as they took notice of the butler’s presence. Niles laughed once and then slowly removed his fingers from Keaton’s mouth, bringing a string of saliva to stretch with them. He eyed the two fingers, generously coated in the sticky fluid and pulled them apart, watching as the remaining substance slowly flowed down to his knuckles. He smiled. “You certainly enjoyed that,” he muttered.

Keaton just sat there, panting all the while licking his lips to savor any remaining flavor on him.

“Oh, just repaying a friend a little debt I owed him,” Niles said with a cheeky grin as he gathered his clothes and stood up to get dressed. “I’ll be sure to let to next person know you’re ready for them.” He winked.

“What are you talking about? What kind of debt? Why are you getting dressed I haven’t even done my job! Sit back down this instant!” Jakob was confused, already channeling his magical energy to use the staff’s power.

“Ahh, zip it, Jakob. The job’s already done!” Keaton chimed in, hands on his hips and a frown on his face. “You were takin’ too long so I gave him some medicine from that monk in the other hut. Fixed him right up!” As blunt as Niles  _ would have been  _ had he not needed to depend on Jakob to do the healing earlier. He just cocked his head and looked in Niles’s direction. He smiled. “Now let’s get a move on. You need a bath more than anything else, right Niles?!”

“You’re one to talk,” Niles commented with a huff while getting his tunic on, and tie his belt. “Between the two of us I’d think anyone would say it’s you who needs a-”

“Okay, we’ll be going, now! Later, Jakob!”

Niles hardly had a chance to tie his cloak properly before he was being tugged out of the healing hut by his arm. “Thanks for that,” he said once he was allowed to stand on his own. “I had been meaning to stick something nice and big into him after he finished the job, but I suppose there’s always next time.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Keaton just smiled as he patted the archer on his shoulder. “Maybe next time you can let me see your eye? I mean uh...your...well, you know, I’m sure. Come on, please! I really wanna see it.” There was a spark in his own eyes and a small, subtle plead in his voice when he spoke. His tail hung low, visible between his thighs, moved slowly, waiting patiently for an answer.

Niles saw this, and stared at him. At first, he thought the wolfskin had been joking until enough time had passed and Keaton still looked as though he would answer his request any second. He raised a brow at him and brought his thumb up to cup his own chin. “You...want to see my eye that badly?” he asked. Keaton’s tail was spotted wagging a little fasted as he nodded, and the archer pondered for a moment.

_ Open my eye for someone? Someone other than Leo or the castle healer? That would certainly be a first. Yet…  _ Niles’s thoughts trailed off to a fantasy of watching Keaton frightened by the sight, as a child would be. He could see him already acting disgusted, backing away and holding up his hand to try and block it out as he’d use the empty socket to wink at Keaton. The very idea amused him, and he smirked. “Hmmm...if I’m in a good mood, then alright. I’ll show you it.”

Keaton’s entire face just lit up. “Ya mean it?! Alright then! I’ll be sure to come bug ya when you’re in the best mood I’ve seen ya in all week, if that’s what it takes! Just you wait. You’re going to have extra treasure left under your bed tonight to make sure it happens right away.” He was beyond ecstatic.

“That will not be necessary. Just come find me after I’ve had a bath or something.”

“If that’s all it takes then uh...d-does that mean I could ask maybe...t-tonight?” He looked up shyly at Niles, knowing that he was becoming aggressive. His hands shuffled together and his nose twitched, waiting.

Niles brought his  _ dry  _ hand up to his chin, thinking for a moment. Actually, it was already decided what he’d say, and what he  _ meant.  _ The archer just enjoyed getting a moment to relish in Keaton’s anticipation, teasing him with a potential promise. It’s true what they say about stray dogs you pick up, and Keaton seemed to  be no exception. Offer them your hand and they will surely try and take your whole arm. “Hmmmm...maybe,” finally answered.

“T-Then it’s a deal. See you tonight!” He dashed off, no doubt to make due on the promise Niles had already insisted wouldn’t win his favor any faster, but it was the thought that counted right?

Niles just sighed for a moment and resumed rolling his shoulders, massaging them as he started in his own direction. He held up the two fingers that Keaton had tasted, noting that they were almost dry. Curious, he brought them close to his face for brief intake of their scent...and then he coughed. Niles only could think about how he wanted to stab whoever it was that said a dog’s mouth was suppose to be cleaner than a human’s, because Keaton’s lasting scent was putrid. 

His dry, clean hand came up to trace along the edge of his eye patch, replaying the conversation in his head for a moment. “Yes...a bath is definitely in order, now….”


	3. An Eye for a Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Keaton both show their more weaker sides in an agreement to let the other see and touch what they often keep hidden from others.

It felt bizarre having his eye open for this long. Though it had been years seen there had been an organ there for him to see with, part of his brain had never been able to process it to be normal when the socket was open and his left half still be completely black. Nor did it help in any way with how fixated Keaton was on the void in his skull. Niles’s one eye was keeping track of the wolf’s movements, noting him slowly hunching forward, closer to him as well as his hands twitching from his hips. The look on Keaton said it all: that he was fascinated with the display despite Niles’s growing discomfort. It almost felt like he was no longer being viewed as a human being the longer it dragged on.

“Can I…” Keaton’s tone was calm, yet there was still a hint of eagerness in his voice as he raised both his hands from his own body to hover between them. The attempt of self control was always a struggle of one such as he, who could any abnormality from wrinkles on a paper to shards of a dinner plate to be worthy of his praise and fascination. Trash: that’s all it was. Yet to him it was gold. But this, Niles’s vulnerability, the chance to see him without his eyepatch was like a diamond discovered among rubble. “…can I touch it? Or- around it, I mean?” His nose twitched, anticipating a hopeful, approving response. Yet Niles didn’t answer immediately. Instead he just stood there with the patch in hand, holding to only so far away from his face, ready to put it back on at any moment. He was uncomfortable, and the more he noticed more than just the eye socket, the clearer it was to Keaton that he had caused it. “Err uh…I mean…- it’s okay if you don’t want me to! I was just real cur- ”

“You can,” Niles finally piped up before slowly lowered the hand holding his patch. “Just…mind your claws. It’s a sensitive spot.” There was still a clear ring of nervousness in his tone even if he _was_ giving Keaton permission to touch him. He would push through it, to allow the wolf a chance to see a piece of him he normally kept hidden, if only from sight. It was obvious that Keaton meant him no harm, nor judgment, or condemnation for anything that had caused the eye to ever be removed so many years ago to begin with. The sooner he allowed him to examine it to his heart’s content the sooner he’d never feel obligatory or pressured to display himself like this again.

On the other hand, now Keaton felt like he had backed his friend into a corner. Yet still curiosity itched at him like the fleas he had prior to being given a bath and skin treatment the previous week. The point of his fangs pinched down on his lip, tail aimed high until he finally couldn’t contain himself any further. “I promise,” he said. Keaton’s hands operated slowly in the removal of his gloves, hands shaking as the air touched his skin. It was exciting to him, getting to see something like this up in close in person, but even more so from someone whom he had been spending so much time with. It felt like this was a way for him to connect with Niles on a different level, seeing him this uncomfortable yet still willing to open up like this for him. Keaton would have to be as controlled as possible….

First, he pressed his thumb lightly against Niles’s cheek bone. He paused.

Had Niles’s skin always been this… _dark?_ Keaton really hadn’t noticed the contrast between to two until he saw his own hand make contact, stating the contrast between his pale hand against Niles’s brown face. A part of Keaton wan’t roll u his sleeve and press his until arm against the archer standing in front him as that would somehow make it even more clear or reveal some kind of unknown reasoning for something that otherwise was nothing more than a harmless fascination. Niles was a human, a human had may play dirty and step on his toes and invade his personal space, but he was also a man who displayed no fear, always had time to play, who gave him treasure to hoard, _and_ allowed the wolfskin to touch his most private of area…and his skin just happened to be darker than his own.

When Keaton finally snapped back to reality he couldn’t help but lean his own face in slow, cautiously and sniff the other’s face where his thumb was touching. It…didn’t smell any different than he had expected beyond maybe a little less dirt or sweat, but there was a distinct uniqueness to Niles that no one else had that couldn’t immediately be identified. He sniffed at the archer once again , this time causing his nose to twitch yet still he couldn’t put into words what it was. All he knew was that it wasn’t a _bad_ scent, only different than anyone else’s. Keaton pinches his brows together out of slight frustration until he felt it difficult to breathe. His mouth was hot and lips wet. Tail and ears spiked into the air when he realized that in his distraction Niles had closed the gap between then and was stealing a kiss.

Keaton’s face burned as he back away, removing both his face and his hand from Niles as the other man just began to laugh at his embarrassment. “W-What was-- y-you can’t just go and start kissing me like that!”

“You can’t just go and sniff me like that and leave your mouth unprotected,” Niles teased with his signature smirk back on his face. “I invited you to examine my eye; not to touch me or identify me like you did. It’s an even trade, don’t you think?” It was a baited question, and one that Niles knew the kind of answer he’d get. His one remaining eye leered with a patient yet begging look in it for Keaton’s response.

 _“_ Hell no! That ain’t far at all. It’d be fair if I let ya touch my teeth or something else similar but a kiss doesn’t equal a sniff or touching your face!”

“Splendid. Then you wouldn’t mind letting me do so when you’re done touching my eye socket, would you? Since it _is_ only fair, after all….”

It had been a trap from the beginning…and Keaton had fallen for it. His angry expression quickly melted into a pout, frowning and baring the point of the very fangs in question, now. He should have known better than to expect Niles to give this kind of opportunity without asking anything in return. However, unlike Niles, Keaton didn’t find it all that personal to let anyone touch him so long as they were tugging at his tail or his ears. Fangs? That was almost laughable. He could stomach letting someone put their finger in his mouth for a few seconds. “…fine. You can touch my fangs _after_ you let me see you eye up close.”

Niles simply nodded and stepped forward once again.

With his thumb back at the archer’s cheek bone, Keaton made sure to not let his claws poke or scrap at any skin. Slowly he felt up along until he reached the socket ring. There was no raised area reached by he eyeball that would be hidden behind the closed lid. Instead…it felt hallow, able to be pressed in so easily. He tapped along the rim of the socket, feeling for. Try edges within the skull up around the brow, and down along the nose until he had made a full circle. His thumb pressed with the sensitivity a mother would give her newborn cubs, using only her paws to bat at the time and never once a point making contact.

He could hear and feel Niles holding back how uncomfortable this was making him, breathing in short but heavy pants. The breath gazed over against the side of his own face as he continued feeling around the socket until finally his thumb floated over the center of the closed lid. When it made contact to the _flat_ surface they both shivered. It was squishier than Keaton had imagined it would be he dare not apply any pressure for fear of hurting the other. He held his breath, keeping his movements in check as he gently started to drag the eye lid open to reveal…

Keaton blinked. He had expected it to be like a dark void of nothing, no light, no substance, nothing at all. Instead there was flesh and tissue, red and pink beyond recognition of any sense of belonging. It almost didn’t make sense to the wolf. Then again, any insides to a human he had seen in the paste had either been on his dinner plate or a bloody mess on he battlefield. Seeing any insides perfectly together like this was what was making it feel so foreign, he figured. This time, he’d not dare venture any closer of an encounter than from the lack of distance his face already was.

As seconds passed, Keaton began to find it more fascinating. What exactly must it be like for Niles without the organ that once used to call this hole a home? How did it feel to have the lid open yet still only see black in half of his vision? Was it more challenging? Did waking up and seeing things different serve as an eternal reminder of his past mistakes? Did he know just how unique this made him? The more he questioned it the more interesting the sight before him became, despite its off-putting appearance. When all had been seen and questioned Keaton could only pull himself away from Niles and smile. “Not bad,” he chimed. “It wasn’t as scary as I thought it’d be. Kinda…neat, actually.”

Niles’s smirk was slightly less predominant now, indicating shyness and nerves. He rattled his shoulders in attempt to appear as though his was brushing off Keaton’s comments as nothing more than an inconvenient buzz in his ear until he had simmered down his own mental state. “Oh really. In that case I suppose upholding your end of our little deal won’t nearly but as much of an issue will it?” He was calm as he spoke, and even a tad more reserved with the way he wasn’t so quick to grave around Keaton’s mouth without warning. Niles was still recovering from the whole experience….

Keaton just smirked and nodded. “Yeah. It’s no problem. A deal is a deal, after all.” There was arguing, no protest, no complaining. It _was_ just his teeth in the end. “Go right ahead. I promise I won’t bite down on ya.” He opened his jaw wide and lifted his upper lift for all his rangers to be on full display, ready for Niles to touch whenever he wanted.

Niles was slow on entry, but proceeded. “Really now, you won’t stab me? Are you sure?” He teased as he began to slowly stroke and pinch around one of the two primary top fangs. “You sure there isn’t another body part you’d rather stab me with, pierce my insides?” Overall, they didn’t feel that much different from his own teeth, minus their slightly longer length and sharp points that would easily tear away his flesh if he bit down at anytime. “Be warned…bite me and you’ll learn that I _do_ bite in return….”

It didn’t last very long. Niles had really only demanded this trade off the sake of toying with Keaton a little. Yet it was enjoy an experience he didn’t regret having. It was rare for any human to get get close to a wolfskin without getting mauled to death, let alone be around to touch their fangs. Who knew how many humans the very fangs his fingers were touching had massacred beyond recognition. It mattered not to Niles at the end of the day. He knew that he had already experienced a rarer touch; he had gotten his hands on both Keaton’s ears _and_ his tail without even having to force himself on the other. This was just the icing on the cake to him.

“Not bad….Not bad, either,” he said when he removed himself from Keaton’s mouth. “I’d like to put something much bigger than my finger in there next time.”

“Why are you so disgusting?” Keaton’s tone was not one of disgust or discomfort, but instead one returning jest and tease. “Try it and you’ll find whatever goes in there won’t be coming back out.”

Niles only chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest again. “Really now, since when did you become so quick witted?”

“Around the same time I learned what you’re always implying.” Keaton’s face glowed with a smug grin. “You know, when you’re out of tricks to pull you aren’t such a bad guy to be around.”

“Hmm…thanks, I suppose. You aren’t such a bad dog, yourself.” As he spoke, Niles reached a hand up casually to scratch at his friend’s ear like he had done time and time again before. It had become an almost regular part of their interactions with each other, but in addition Niles found the act of petting Keaton’s fur to help ease his nerves. Plus, how could he not take to opportunity when Keaton supposedly never let another human hand out such playful affections. Nails scratched deep around the wolf’s eats, parting fur and get the scalp. He could tell the other was enjoying it, given the wagging tail behind him the obvious giveaway. “Yeah…you’re a good boy, Keaton.”

Before he knew it, Niles was losing his balance to Keaton pressing up against him, hunched over and rubbing the side of his body into the archer’s. He whimpered and panted softly before finally pinning Niles down onto one of the cots their shared tent, face red with eyes big with contentment. All hairs were standing up, as were his tail high in the hair. One gloved hand and another naked hand were at Niles’s shoulders as the rest of his body lay over him, wagging back and forth until now he was able to come to his sense due to now Niles no longer able to provide good head scratches.

“Sorry. I uh- I got excited, I guess.” Keaton slowly began to collect himself up and climb off Niles until he was tugged back, an arm around his upper body. He collapsed into his fellow of arms with a heavy thud yet was in no hurry to get away…and it was clear Niles didn’t want him to go anywhere for the time being as his fingers just started to go back and form from toying with stray hairs on his mane to scratching around any body part there was in arms reach and…it felt good. He hated to admit it, but Keaton would gladly lay there and let Niles scratch him like this for the rest of the evening if all he had to do in exchange was let him stroke his fur once in a while. The wolf just cooed out softly and curled up, this time not on the floor, but instead right over Niles’s body.

Niles just watched his little play thing, amused by how docile such a wild animal could be with just a little bit of affection. He smiled, and then shook his head as Keaton began to close his eyes. There they were, without an eyepatch, without their guard up, without anything holding them back. Niles just continued his actions as best he could, petting away until he felt completely calm once more. “Good boy,” he whispered. “Good boy….”


	4. Stargazing

“You can howl at the moon, you know? I’m not stopping you.” Nile’s smirked tauntfully at Keaton, sitting beside him more tense than ever. Even in the shroud of night, and with only one eye, Niles could still make out the wolf fidgeting, hear him tapping the heel of his boot into the ground, gloved claws plucking up blades of grass and then sprinkling the dirt on their fingertips off all the while his stare remained fixated on the bright moon in the sky. No doubt the hair on the back his neck was standing high at attention as well. Niles gave a small snicker at Keaton’s expense, tho not meant to be condescending. The archer saw no shame in doing what felt natural, even if it was something strange to another race such as a human. Afterall, Niles had already shown multiple practices and personal customs to Keaton from caring for his eye socket to bathing with water instead of dust. It was already known that the wolf had a habit of collecting garbage, which was seen as bizarre so why was this any different? Why be so hesitant to do what seemed normal for him?

Keaton on the other hand, wasn’t so quick to just give in and bark away at the sky. To him, it felt like that was expected of him, that maybe Niles would even laugh and call it a typical action for someone like him to perform. WELL...he was right. Keaton had been itching to howl, to communicate back home and check in on everyone on the mountains, but that didn’t mean he’d give in so easily to a _human’s_ expectation of him. He was too stubborn for that. Keaton leered his eyes at Niles for a moment before digging his heel in the dirt, halting his actions from earlier. Arms were folded over his chest. He even stiffened his tail and forced it to curl up behind him, and titled his ears down so as to not appear so excited. A disgruntled _hmph_ puffed from his lips. “There’s no need,” he said spoke through gritted teeth. “I’m sure the tribe ain’t missin’ me so much. ‘Sides, the moon ain’t even full.”

“Oh? Is that really so important?” Niles glanced up at the moon, and indeed Keaton was right. The moon _wasn’t_ full, but it was certainly close. “Tell me, what does it matter if the moon is full? Surely wolfskin nearby would still hear you, would they not?” He was baiting Keaton’s responses a little, and he knew it. Still, that didn’t mean there wasn’t even the smallest trace of actual curiosity to his question. By all means, this was chance to learn more about Keaton, and about the wolf tribes in general, so long as the other was willing to speak up.

Keaton’s control over his ears was immediately lost, and Niles had noticed when they spiked back up. He grumbled, and shifted his gaze away from Niles as his fingers dug into his arms, still crossed. The points of his claws slightly began to poke through the thick leather of his gloves. Niles was right (again). It didn’t really matter all that much if the moon was full or not, but that's besides the point. “It’s…” he was hesitating again, wanting to choose his words very carefully. “...it’s because during the full moon the tribe is most active. More are likely to hear me if I wait another night or two. So there! Any more questions? Or did you just wanna see me- h-hey! Ya can’t just- s-stop it!”

He had been cut in his little tangit by Niles’s every so casual hand taking its usual spot at the roots of the wolf’s ears. Nails were quick to make grip at the sweet spots and stir up any reaction, tail wagging and legs shaking. Keaton could feel his body growing soft immediately, his struggle quickly simmering down to just small shoves and swings at the archer’s arm. Even with the success of shaking Niles off of him, Keaton still felt much less agitated than earlier, despite the annoyance now present. He huffed once again before letting his body relax, stretch his limbs, and fall back onto the grass behind them.

Niles...only smiled and followed suit, keeping his hands to himself. “Tell me, Keaton, do you know the stars well?” His tone was cheerful, almost innocent. Both hands were placed behind his head as he spoke, eye aimed up at the sky, already dotting along the lines the stars made.

“Ehh...not really. Never was good at that sorta stuff. Too many little dots ta memorize and none of ‘em really do that much. All the tribe ever really needed was the moon ta communicate with each other and that was it.” He yawned momentarily. “Where’s this goin’? You ain’t about ta teach me every little twinkle up there, are ya?”

“No, not _every_ little star, that is.” It would seem that Keaton was smarter than he came across...or he had spent enough time around Niles to better predict his intentions. Either way, Niles wasn’t giving him enough credit, he felt. “You see...the stars _do_ serve purpose if you know how to use them. See those over there, how the form a long line with two arms outstretched?” Niles was sure to move closer to Keaton so that as he pointed with his finger, outlining the stars, their perspective would better match.

“I...guess? Why?”

“That is called _Cancer,_ and is depicted as a giant crab. Old legends of such say it once tried to aid in the defeat of a great hero, but was quickly squashed under their feet. If you follow the opening of the stars then you’ll see a cluster of them close together. Do you see it?” he paused, guiding Keaton with his finger, slowly charting out the next constellation. “That is the head of a great beast known as the hydra: a snake monster that would grow 3 heads should even a single one be cut off.”

Keaton listened and followed along, but hardly showed any interest. Fairytales and folklore was something he had never found all that fascinating compared to others during his days as a wolf cub. It was all made up stories to impress children, or as a way of keeping history alive, even if the more specific details had been lost to the ages past. “I get it but where ya goin’ with this? How does a bunch of fairytales and made up pictures in the skies help us out?”

Niles didn’t speak right away. Instead, he just moved his finger towards the center of the sky. “Do you see that one star right there? Bright and alone?”

Keaton nodded. “Yeah...kinda hard ta miss.”

“You see Keaton, all the stars move in a large circle throughout time, but that star never shifts. It’s at the center of the sky. So long as you can find that star and notice the pattern of how all the other stars move around it, in theory, one can use it to navigate their way through uncharted lands during nightfall.”

“...wait- what?” Keaton pushed off the grass, sitting up straight again. His tail beat the ground behind him, sweeping up clumps of dirt, dust and tiny pebbles. Niles had captured his attention. “Ya...ya kiddin’ right? Ya really expect me to believe that I could use the stars to find my way back home if I ever got lost again?”

Bingo. The bait had been taken, and now Niles had his attention. “Yes! It’s quite easy once you understand how works. One star at the center never moves. Throughout the months, the rest of the stars move in a large circle around the center star. So if you’re ever lost, you can just look up at the sky, note the position of the constellations in relation to the center star, and you’ll immediately put yourself back on track!”

Keaton was silent for a moment, staring up at the center star in the sky, and then his eyes darted around at the everything, noting the more easy to recognize patterns he had been staring at ever since he was a child. Come to think of it, Niles was actually making a bit of sense. There had been plenty of times where he’d look up and see the same sets of three of four stars suddenly in different locations than he had been used to seeing them from his home mountain top. Maybe they really were moving throughout the year, just like Niles had said!

“Huh...I didn’t know any a’ that, really. Kinda neat.” Tho his tone was calm, his express gave away how impressed he was. There was a smile on his face along with his ears perky as ever as he layed back down on the grass beside Niles. “Say, is there a wolf up there? There’s gotta be! Come on, tell me!”

Niles only chuckled. “There is, but...it isn’t of a pleasant legend you’d like to hear, I’m certain. The Lupus wolf was said to have been killed as a offering for the king of the centaurs, or so the legend says.”

Keaton pouted immediately, but didn’t press the question any further. Typical, a human’s fairytale claiming a wolf was only good as a sacrifice.

The silence didn’t last as Niles finally took the second opportunity to reach over and place his hand at the wolf’s head. Only this time there was a much different reaction. He had grown used to this pattern, of Keaton trying to act like he hated this attention the first time, and then accepting in the second time around. It was rather cute, he thought, that Keaton still tried to hide his enjoyment in such simple treatments such as having his ears scratched.

“Keaton...I did not invite you out here with me for the sake of my own amusement, you know. I wanted you here because your company is always welcomed.” The tone shifted slightly, despite Niles trying to keep the atmosphere light. He could sense Keaton feel little targeted, maybe even insecure, yet he continued speaking. “What I’m getting at is...I like you, and the way you are. I enjoy scratching your ears and watching you curl up like you are right now. I like the way you look at Felicia’s shattered dinner plates and admire every crack and shard no matter how insignificant they could ever be now that they are but useless porcelain pieces. What others find to be garbage, you find it to be beauty.” Was he _actually_ talking about Felicia’s accidents? The more he pondered on that in the back of his mind, the more Niles came to theorize that Keaton very well may apply the same treatment to damaged people as he does to damaged objects. After all, the wolf _was_ spending most of his time with one that most wouldn’t dare be alone with.

He paused for a moment to let the atmosphere loosen up. Though the wolf beside him wasn’t saying anything he could feel the other’s ears drop and his tail no longer thud against the dirt. Niles seemed to be getting through to him...or at least embarrassing him, which was more than satisfactory. “I’ve no qualm or shame is sharing my own embarrassments with you, even if you’ve found them a tad strange; whether it be star charts or...my lack of an eye. You’ve no reason to be ashamed of any way you act around me, either. Whether it be having your ears scratched or…” Niles paused once more, decided to word his last sentence very cautiously. “...messaging home.”

There was a stillness surrounding them both therefore after. Had it not been for the sound of crickets and night frogs around them it would have felt as though the whole world had froze until Keaton finally let out a long, annoyed huff and shifted himself away from Niles’s reach. “Humans like yourself really are...strange beings, ya know?” As he sat up, Keaton rolled his shoulders, feeling the joints pop lightly as he continued to stretch his limbs once more. “You’re lucky we’re friends. I’ll tell ya that much, Niles. If it was anyone else at this point I probably would have bitten then, or _much_ worse.”

Niles just smiled and watched patiently. He knew what was about to happen, and it excited him. Still, it was a pity. The lack of any kind of lighting made it difficult to make out. He wished he’d be able to it this close in the daylight someday, because he could only imagine what others would give to able to see a wolfskin transform right in front of them and immediately not have to flee for their lives. Niles knew what a rare sight, what a privilege this was, and he would treasure every detail he could capture.

And then came the howling. It rang clean and clear, loud and beautiful like music to the archer. Each time Keaton’s voice rang out it was in a different tone, once sounding softer and calm as if it were far away, another time loud and high pitched, and then once in between. No doubt the tone, order, and length of each howl indicated something different being spoken, Niles predicted. Within seconds just like that...it was over, yet Keaton didn’t move from his perch. Niles’s keen eye could make out his ears twitching, picking up words from the closest wolfskin which in reality could have been so far away that only Keaton himself could actually hear them howling back.

The whole experience was only a fleeting few moments, no longer than a minute or two, perhaps. Yet when all was finished, Keaton didn’t immediately transform back. In fact, he just stared up at the moon for a moment, fixated on it once again like he had been a few minutes prior to Niles’s star explanation. He turned his attention on Niles right then, aiming his big, bright, glowing red eyes at him. He crawled over to him, growling rough and low all while yet Niles didn’t budge an inch. In fact, he just smirked at the giant wolf and remained laying down on his back, both hands behind his head as if to say no danger was expected, that any bluff Keaton might be pulling wasn’t going to work.

Then suddenly- _thud._

Niles coughed as he reached up around the wolf’s shoulder, his friend’s large carcass having decided to make nest over his own. Feeling in his legs were lost for a few seconds until he felt the rumble of Keaton’s body shifting about to try and get in a more comfortable position. “Good boy,” he choked up as he resumed petting and scratching as best he could at Keaton’s ears. “Everyone okay back home?”

Keaton titled his head into Niles’s touch and then nodded. “Yeah. everyone is fine. The cubs are becoming more adventurous and wandering outside the tribal grounds, but nothing they can’t handle, they say.”

“That’s good to hear.”

And then, for a few brief moments there was silence once more. Rather than total silence there was just a lack of spoken word. Crickets kept chirping, and night frogs kept croaking. Niles continued soothing Keaton, pleasing him with attention all the while Keaton continued humming, growling, and shifting his body to allow Niles to better reach certain areas. It was a peaceful night for them both, indeed. Before long, Niles had moved from Keaton’s ears to under his jaw, to his shoulders, and the finally down along his sides, difficult to reach until Keaton finally surrendered what little pride he had left and suddenly rolled over onto his own back, picking up Niles in the process so that their positions were now switched.

Piercing eyes stared up at Niles, demanding, and thirsty. Anyone else seeing those eyes would have turned tail and run, would have been afraid, but not Niles. Instead he felt calm, intrigued, and flattered. It was like being granted access to a King’s private treasure room, to sit on their throne despite not being the true king, or something similar, he felt. “You know...you _are_ capable of doing this yourself,” he teased as he straightened himself out across Keaton’s large torso. The wolf’s beast form was that of a giant, possibly twice Niles’s normal height. “Why so eager for my help?” He smirked, already knowing the answer.

Keaton just breathed and panted at first. “You...do it best.”

“Very well then. I suppose I can continue to aid you, so long as do the same. Do you plan on perhaps...remaining in this form when we go back to our tent tonight?”

“Do you plan on muttering and shouting in your sleep if I don’t?”

Niles just smiled softly down at his wolf companion, and Keaton then nodded as he pulled his jaw apart, showing his fangs. This must have been the best possible way he could smile in this form, Niles figured.

“Very well then. It’s a deal. Now...I hope you’re ready!” Niles cracked his fingers as he readied himself and without any hesitation, both hands at the ready he started. The raced across the wolfskin’s belly, scratching wildly.


	5. Keaton's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton learns about the magic of "eating cake." You won't believe how much he stuffs his face by the end.

Niles had been waiting for the right moment to steal him away from all the festivity yet the opportune time had yet to make itself known. He kept watch on Keaton from afar, against whatever structure there was to lean on, knowing the moment he’d stand properly his balance would be lost. A chalice was in hand between his fingers, stiring what might have been his fourth or possibly fifth glass of wine that evening. Despite the archer’s anticipation, he was not angry. In fact, he was positively joyful seeing Keaton being celebrated. It was customary for one’s birthday to be acknowledge by loved ones, but when it had slipped during a fateful conversation that wolfskin customs were a little different, that Keaton hadn’t ever experienced a human style birthday party, Niles had taken up the efforts to make sure everything was perfect as well as festive. A full moon, a celebration of life, good harvest, and spirits.

In Norhian culture this was considered the day of harvest, a time to finish reaping the crops before the long winter, but also of hauntings and demons. And so, this time of year people were accustomed to dressing up in ghoulish garb to blend in with the undead, safe from harm. Pumpkins and turnips were carved to light the country streets and scare the real demons away until the following morning, all the while the children playing pretend were welcome to received candy from any shop keepers they tried to scare. Only today, just about everyone was dressed up, no matter their age.

In Hoshido? It was a time of passing. The line between the world of the living, and the great beyond had come to its thinnest point. Niles never bought into superstition as much as others, but to some in the army it was important to acknowledge. It was apparently believed that the spirits of those who had passed on would cross over to visit their loved ones still alive and give their blessings of health and good fortune. Silly, Niles thought it to be, but not one he would taunt them for, knowing he full well did much that others found disturbing if not completely immoral. Who was he to say what was right or wrong, so long as everyone was happy on such a day with much to be happy for?

Keaton, on the other hand, tho happy that so many had remembered his birthday, was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the new experiences. Most had been joyful, but still a bit strange. Some human style party games were troublesome, the most peculiar one featuring a large metal pail of cold water and apples floating in it. The goal? To pluck an apple from the pool using only one’s teeth. Elise had advised that the trick was to snag the wooden stem of the fruit, but Keaton himself had no difficulty otherwise, being able to easily stab into the apple’s tissue with his fangs. What was the point of this game, thou? All it accomplished was obtaining a small snack he could have purchased from any fruit vendor in town,  _ and without getting himself cold and soaked in the process!  _

Another custom? A more common game for children he had seen was to be blindfolded and given a large stick to try and beat a large paper doll with until sweets exploded from its insides. This, he actually enjoyed for a multitude of reasons. First, he could to break something without it being considered rude. More so, he could to rip apart what resembled a human without being viewed as barbaric or monstrous. Sure, sugar spilled instead of blood but the real prize was not the candy. Instead, Keaton was more than happy to make off with the destroyed pinata and add it to his collection of treasures. The flakey texture of the tissue paper used for construction would provide hours of wonder as he traced the tip of his finger along the tattered edges of such, feeling the roughness of the cardboard used for the inner lining all while admiring the bright colors of what was still intact. Any candy was just a plus, but most would find its way to Asugi by the end of the night.

The supposed big treat that no birthday was complete without? A cake. This, Keaton was actually familiar with, thanks to him getting lost in large cities whenever he ventured away from the mountains. He had seen several before displayed in shop windows, in bakeries, each looking like fine works of art that humans had praised and hung in their fancy castles and galleries. Thou, Keaton didn’t exactly see them in the same fashion. While he was sure they tasted great, he was more interested in just how any of it was put together. Even after watching Felicia having made small ones before, he could ever understand how flour, eggs, and sugar could be mixed together and then somehow just turned into a soft, sponge-like food that in no way resembled anything used to make it. Who discovered this to begin with? How did a baker decorate it to be different colors, even have creamy flowers on it that were perfectly safe to eat? Today, he’d finally learn. Keaton would be able to see a cake up close, to touch it and learn all its secrets...after he was done chewing on the remains of his newly acquired pinata.

“My my, aren’t you having fun?” Niles teased as he swayed his way, half drunkenly over to where Keaton was squatting down in a patch of grass, teeth sinking into colored paper and cardboard. “Had I known you’d be happy with more trash I wouldn’t have wasted time finding you something more special.” Yet another glass of wine was in hand, but in the other was a gift neatly wrapped in brown paper and tied with tattered string. He outstretched his arm towards the wolf as he sat down beside him and ever so casually moved have an arm drape around his shoulders. 

His costume was...devilish, to say the least. Niles was clad in a dark outfit that hugged every curve accordingly, not at all shy in showing off his body to anyone. Boots went all the way up past his knee, shiny as the leather trousers he had on. They tight, drawing much attention to a very particular region that made Takumi quick to cover Sakura’s eyes whenever he walked by. A deep, plunging neckline left little to the imagination with his chest exposed. For modesty's sake...at least Niles’s arms were covered, and he was wearing a cape? Even Keaton knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, nor did he want to. Topped off with some bat wings and red horns, Niles had said he was an incubus, whatever that was. Keaton had dismissed it as some simple kind of bat-devil from a legend he had never heard of. As far as the wolf cared, Niles had come dressed as...himself.

Meanwhile, Keaton  _ had  _ allowed other members of the army to assist him with choosing what to dress up as. In celebration for tonight, they had painted his face an ugly color green, and even put fake warts on his face. He looked hideous, but that was the point, wasn’t it? They had said because of his ears, they could easily make him look like a ‘goblin,’ another monster he hadn’t the faintest idea what it actually was, since he had never seen one in real life. He felt more like a fuzzy green furball than anything else. But it was all in good fun, and he was enjoying himself despite how much confusion he also felt.

The archer’s breath was sharp with the slightest hint of citrus and floral, having drunk so much. Keaton’s nose twitched as he politely tried to created a bit of distance between the two, had it not been for Niles’s arm around him.  “You  _ do  _ know that gifts are a custom, right? Play nice and later tonight...mayhaps I’ll play dirty and  _ give  _ you a much  _ bigger _ gift.” Ever as upfront and crude, more so when under the influence. Yet, Niles just smiled and relaxed as he held up the uninteresting looking package for Keaton to take. “Happy Birthday, Keaton.”

He just stared at it for a moment, a bit surprised. “Of course I know ya give gifts on birthdays!” It wasn’t his first birthday, afterall. Doing so had been a common practice for the wolfskin as well, but it was normally clothes. Plus, he had done so for several people in the army already. Keaton’s wasn’t the first they had ever celebrated. Still, it seemed a bit weird, being given something even from members that he had grown closer to in his time since joining alongside Kaden. After much hesitation, Keaton set aside his large chew toy and took whatever it was that Niles had gotten him. “...what’s it do?” he asked, attempting to sound unimpressed with a pout on his face.

“You have open it, silly. Don’t be stupid. I know you’re smarter than that.”

“.......” So even drunk, Niles could see right through him. He blushed as his ears spiked up, slightly offended but unable to really be angry or blame the other. “Fine! Gosh…” Keaton was  _ careful  _ to not shred the paper into a dozen pieces right away, using only the tips of his fingers and claws to untie the string bindings. The parchment crinkled as it slowly came up, unfolding slightly from where it sat on the grass before them both. Keaton’s ears flicked, catching the disturbing sound of Niles slurping away at his cup, watching and waiting for him to finally open it the rest of the way. The wolf grumbled, but proceeded.

When he had finally pulled the paper aside enough to see what it was it became impossible to contain his excitement despite his silence. His tail was beating to ground behind him madly, and jaw dropped. His ears stretched as high as his hair as he pulled the present from the ground up close to his face, eyes darting all about it. Hands kept turning it around, from side to side while admiring the smoothness of the wooden frame work. Keaton had to be careful to not breath so heavy and fog up the glass surface of the framework, lest make it difficult to admire the contents. Never had he seen such bugs in his life, so beautiful and majestic even in death. They were so still, so unnaturally laid across as if pinned in place on the inside of the case. The way they were sitting almost made it impossible to believe that they were real had it not been for the shine coming off their large, colorful wings.

Butterflies.

“You’ll have to thank Subaki for finding them for me. It’s not exactly easy for Norhian folk to obtain goods such as these from Hoshidan borders.”

They were  _ Hoshidan  _ Butterflies?! That explained why he had never seen these particular insects before. Keaton noted he most certain  _ would  _ be thanking Subaki in his aid, but Niles had thought of it. There was such craftsmanship and care put into what had been just a mere few moments of exchanging someone a gift. Keaton almost felt himself disassociating with his surroundings, his body feeling light and warm. Was this normal? Was this part of human culture and the experience that came with a birthday party? Had...had the others in the army felt this way when he had given then birthday gifts? Keaton certainly hoped so. Feeling this special, this...well-thought of, it was something he could only wish everyone else had gotten a chance to know.

“I knew you’d like it, my dirty little green goblin, you,” Niles purred as he dropped his now-empty cup and put his other arm around Keaton’s waist. He practically tumbled over the wolf to the ground with how sloppy he was in keeping balance, had it not been for the other’s monstrous strength to stay put.

Keaton’s ears flicked and tail swished as he raised his arms to prevent himself from dropping his precious butterflies. His face was glowing bright pink with embarrassment. “Wh-what? NO! No I-I don’t.” Even he knew it was obvious how much he loved what Niles had given him, but he wasn’t about ot let it show so easily. Quickly, he set it down. “I-I was just wonderin’ w-why ya bothered ta use a glass case ta uh-” His eyes fell down on the paper used as wrapping. Immediately he snatched it up to crumple it. “-ta make this paper look all neat. I mean, look at it now! It’s all scratchy and makes a bunch’a noise, too! Ain’t that somethin’ cool?! A-and this string!” Keaton wasn’t about to waste any effort in this act, as he was quick to also pick up the thin rope from the grass. “Just look at it, man! It’s all old and prickly! It’s got split ends pokin’ out from everywhere all over!”

Niles just chuckled before taking the paper ball from Keaton and tossed it in his hand. “If that’s how ya feel then how about ya go and-  **_fetch!”_ ** He hurled the paper ball in any direction his eye was looking, paying no real attention, and laughed as Keaton immediately began chasing after it, quick to catch it in his mouth before it landed on the ground. It was as if Keaton was an actual pet in that moment...just one that could talk and maul him at any time.

“You knew I’d do that, didn’t you?”

The archer shrugged as he collected himself and held out his hand for Keaton to help him stand. “You knew I wouldn’t resist a chance to toy with you,” he admitted as he bent over to pick up the string and let it fall into Keaton’s hand. Another treasure for his collection. The insect case was tucked away under the wolf’s arm. “Come, I think it’s time for cake, don’t you? I promise there isn’t a stripper in it, this time.”

Cake? Oh, that was right. Finally Keaton’s burning curiosity would come to a close. The very idea almost seemed surreal time him, having wondered what it was that made cake so special, so magical, and- wait a second. A what? Keaton raised an eyebrow at Niles. He had never heard that word before, let alone used in relation to a cake. Was it some kind of meat? “Wh-...what’s a stripper?”

“Me. I’m a stripper,” Niles answered without hesitation.

Niles was...a stripper? So ‘stripper’ was just another word for an archer? Keaton’s nose twitched, getting a feeling that wasn’t the correct answer. Then again, Niles was a lot of things, which meant that the real answer could have meant a many number of things. Still, if Niles was a stripper then why would  _ he  _ be inside a cake? Keaton wasn’t even aware humans  _ could  _ be in a cake. If Niles, or any human for that matter could, then couldn’t he so long as he was a stripper, too? It made sense. It was then that an idea dawned upon him. If Keaton could become a stripper then he could be inside a cake, and thus learn all the secrets there were that he wasn’t learning from the outside!

“Alright then, can I be a stripper, too? I wanna be inside a cake! Come on, teach me!”

“Sure. You can be the stripper inside the cake at  _ my  _ birthday!” Clearly, Niles’s unknown number of glasses of wine were all hitting him at that very moment, too drunk to really care about what he was saying. “Laslow can help. I hear from Odin that he’s actually pretty good at that sort of thing.”

“Oh boy! I can’t wait. I’ll be sure to learn all I can. I’ll be a master stripper for your birthday, Niles! I’m sure you and Laslow will be fine teachers! Hell, I’ll start pestering him to teach me right away! He owes me from all the bugs I’ve left in his bed as friendship gifts.” Completely unaware of what any of this entailed, Keaton just continued to display nothing but confidence and excitement. His eyes sparkled with eagerness, tail swishing about as they made their way to the confection table where others were already starting to gather, waiting for him.

“Ohhh? Be a good boy and maybe I’ll put on a show for you later in our tent.” One of Niles’s hand lowered from where it was on Keaton’s waist to his belt line, fingers toying and feeling around until they found a small area where the other’s shirt and become rattled out of place, able to slip under the fabric and tease at his skin. “It’s one of my many  _ hidden talents _ ,” he hissed into Keaton’s ear.

Well...that answered one question: it wasn’t archery. Niles being an archer wasn’t a hidden talent. Now...why exactly was Niles tickling his sides like that? It must have just been the alcohol having an affect on him, not that Keaton minded. As creepy, and often invasive Niles could be, Keaton had come to understand that so long as he remained adamant and pushed him away, the other would halt his actions. “S-stop that, Niles! C-com’on! It tickles,” he giggled as he playfully shoved Niles in his sides.

As if on cue, he stopped all while maintaining his signature cheeky grin. His hand felt its way back up to his waist, only holding on to Keaton’s side for support. “Very well, then….”

When it finally came time to sing to Keaton everyone couldn’t help but look around. Everyone was really celebrating something different that day, whether it be Hallow’s Eve or Obon, yet they were all there at the same time for a friend. It was oddly sound, having been enemies at any other time but coming together for someone who others spread nothing but joy...and trash to everyone he met. Yet, Keaton just looked at the cake Felicia and Flora had worked so hard to make. It...was a lot smaller than a full sized human, he noted.

“Huh...how would a stripper fit inside the cake?” he asked out loud, to which everyone almost immediately turned to Niles. No doubt this had to be his doing.

He remained silent, feigning being half asleep, head resting on Keaton’s shoulder.

The more Keaton learned about what cake was capable of the more confused he became. He almost didn’t even realize everyone was singing to him, wishing him a joyful day, which seemed a little odd considering that it was night time. Still, a happy day it had been. He was practically capable of pouncing on everyone out of happiness, wanting to only return all the love they had shown him that day. And then...it was finally his; a large slice of chocolate cake was presented to him on a humble tea dish with a small fork, not that he specifically would need it. Right now, he just wanted to take it in slowly.

First, the scent. It was sweet, to say the least. It reminded him of various sweets that Laslow had once tried to convince him were poisonous, saying something about chocolate not being good for dogs. It was as beautiful as just about any other cake he had seen in a bakery window. Yet none of this was aiding him and understanding just how cake came to be. There...was only one thing left to do. Slowly...he inched his face closer to his plate on the table and stuck his tongue out until finally…

**_LICK!_ **

It...was sweet. It was soft. It was...it was…….Keaton’s eyes lit up along with his tail and ears. One bite and then- he was hooked. Within seconds cake was smeared about on his face as he dug in, shoving his snout into the plate and then into a second slice given to him. Chocolate was getting everyone, on his clothes, on the table cloth, and on everything Keaton touched afterwards.

“If only you would eat  _ my  _ cake with that much enthusiasm,” Niles commented with his fork in his mouth, earning an elbow to his ribs from Camilla sitting beside him.

“Huh, what?” Keaton exclaimed, looking up for his plate. Chocolate was all over his face, as were crumbs clinging to the edge of his lips. It was a good look for him, Niles thought. “You don’t want yours, Niles? Hell, I’ll eat your cake for you if you want!”

“Splendid! I’ll give it to you after dessert!” With that, he took another bite, laughing all the while Camilla proceed another attempt to silence him.

Confused as ever, Keaton tilted his head before shrugging his shoulders. There was plenty to go around, no matter how fickle Niles was being in sharing.

Everyone could only giggle, finding it a bit expected (except for Kaden. No doubt he’d be lecturing Keaton later on grooming his hair later). It may not have been normal, but then again nothing about that night had been normal to begin with. A wolfskin’s birthday was being celebrated in a human fashion, nor was it all that normal that anyone’s birthday happened to be during a holiday, nor for Norhians and Hoshidans to share their practices together. Perhaps tho, that’s what made it such a special day to begin with.

Needless the say, the Great Cake Mystery remained unsolved.


	6. Cone of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton brings Niles home for the holidays. As a result, he harbors a lot of doubt their relation can continue once showing Niles exactly how humans are seen and treated by his tribe.

Autumn was coming to a close, and November’s full moon marked the end of of the wolfskin calendar. Though the tribe acknowledged and often did most of their business in relation to human calendar, their own practice was still upheld for the sake of tradition and culture. For wolfskins, the beginning of winter marked the beginning of a New Year, and the final full moon of autumn was to be a large celebration. There was to be fighting, races, games of all sorts as well as the traditional passover for those who would be coming of age into adulthood in the new year. Then it’d close out with a collective loud howl at the moon and a big feast! Traditionally...every food was some kind of animal, torn asunder by the pack and devoured raw. It was Keaton’s favorite part of the celebration, BUT...this year could be a bit troublesome.

He looked back behind him as they were hiking along the rocky cliffs of the mountain side, a dreading uncertainty weighing on his shoulders. It was unheard of to bring outside guests to the formal wolfskin New Year such as this, but...Niles as well as the rest of the army had insisted _someone_ go with him in the event he’d be unable to find his way back. Yes, Keaton was the tribe leader, but that, in many cases, made it far worse. Anything he declared was law. Still, he had to set an example, and was expected to uphold tradition as much as possible. How exactly was he going to explain why he had invited a _human_ home for the holidays without embarrassing himself, or make a mockery of the ceremony? What was he to do? Introduce Niles as his personal escort? His human servant? Tonight’s dessert?

It wasn’t like Niles stood a chance in even being able to participate in the games or the feast. Humans _couldn’t_ eat raw meat or hold their own against even a premature cub in a race, let alone a playful brawl. What’s more, Keaton knew Niles wasn’t the best at being well behaved, even more so around strangers. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to say or do _anything_ that would greatly offend the tribe. Everything just looked bad. Had they sent anyone else, Benny or Kaden, someone would have been more suited for this kind of situation, Keaton would have been much less worried.

No doubt the other tribe members could already smell both their presence on the mountain….

He shuddered at the thought, already visualizing the elders glaring at him once they would reach the village gate.

“You know...it’s not too late to turn back if you want,” he stated awkwardly. Keaton’s eyes sank, really hoping Niles would change his mind if he gave him enough of an opportunity. “I should be able to make my way back just fine. I’ll just follow your scent; should still be fresh come tomorrow morning, really!”

Niles was keeping his eye on the rocky ridges, minding his step instead of focusing on the man in front him. He moved slowly, but gracefully, watching where he placed his footing. A stone slipped, and he watched as it tumble down along the cliffside. Teeth were gritted together as he hissed, leaning back as best he could before continuing to shimmy along. “Going back alone could be dangerous, don’t you think? Besides, it was Corrin’s orders that I escort you here, and back.”

Actually he had volunteered for the job. Anyone was asked to do it. He had just been the first to agree to it, but that little detail wasn’t all that important, he figured.

It was no use. Keaton knew Niles wasn’t going to back down and leave right away. Furthermore, they were so close that he was certain everyone was aware that Niles was on the mountain. If he were to leave alone a scouting party could make chase and lead to possible tragedy. The more he thought about it...the more it became conclusive that he was damned no matter what was decided on. He sighed as he continued on, reaching the clearing and final stretch to the mountain summit. Keaton reached out his hand for the other to take, to tug him along and away from danger.

Niles took hold...and didn’t let go, even when they were finally away from the cliffs. He just kept walking along, beside Keaton, keeping hold around his palm. After a moment of waiting for any struggle and receiving none it was clear that Keaton didn’t mind this sort of treatment. There was no attempt to tug his hand away or to shake him off. Was he just that used to Niles that he no longer made resistance? Where was the fun in all this, now? “Say Keaton, can you...remove your glove?” he begged calmly after giving the other’s hand a soft squeeze.

He furrowed his brows together as he glanced over at Niles, and then down to their hands still together. What was he planning? “Wouldn’t my claws poke you? I wear my gloves to not hurt anyone unless I want to.”

“It will be fine. What is a tiny poke between friends?”

Keaton remained silent, scanning Niles as the walked. His natural instinct said that the archer had some sort of ulterior motive behind this, but...he couldn’t fathom what it possibly could be. There was still much hesitation to do as asked, but with another heavy sigh, Keaton shook his hand loose. The thumb of his left hand was already tucked under the fabric on his right hand, ready tug it off, but then he had a clever idea. “Only if you remove your eye patch.”

“Very well. I see no reason why not!” Niles motioned to do the same and without any hesitation, he slipped off the protective piece, yet kept his eyelid shut tight for a moment. The cool mountain air kissed the sensitive kiss with delight. Tiny blinks were made every few seconds, him smiling all the while, even “winking” in Keaton’s direction with it. Such treatment earned a small wince from him, followed by Keaton staring right at him, quickly calming down and then resuming normal behavior. Niles watched as the wolf pulled off his own glove and their hands quickly rejoined. Each other’s skin was cold, but together a warmth would soon form.

“Ah, it’s nice to air out my socket once in a while. Not _too_ windy, either. It actually feels good,” Niles exclaimed, pleased as punch. “Speaking _of_ a long time, it’s certainly been a while without you here to guide your tribe. Have you missed them at all? Aren’t you excited to finally be back home for a night, at least?”

They were entering wolfskin home grounds now. Tho they technically owned the entire mountain range, humans had permission and free passage across a multitude of trails...except one. The route (and most of its surround terrain) that provided the otherwise fastest and easiest travel between Nohr and Hoshido territory was claimed by the wolfskin tribe. The laws of man held no control of what happened here. Neigh, most spotted beyond this point were killed on sight without question unless Keaton himself happened to be in a good mood. That was made clear when the further they hiked the sharper the inclimb of the amount of litter there was about the mountain grounds. Human bones were all about, covered in rot, mold, and fungi of all kinds among swarms of bugs picking today’s meal off whatever remained.

“Yeah...it’s great to be home.” His voice, and the look on his face expressed anything but contentment. The second they crossed into his territory he wanted to demand Niles leave. On any other day Keaton would be smiling from ear to ear, even jump into a pile of bones and splash about, crush the most intact one he could find with his bare hands, laugh as it cracked, and watch in amazement as the crust of dry bone marrow sprinkled out of the insides. He’d be rolling around among the bugs in the dirt and chewing on a random appendage he’d find laying about, no doubt a kill the tribe had managed from only a few days ago. This moment should have been as carefree as possible, him feeling like he was shedding his skin and being rejuvenated with life, like he was a child all over again, but...now it was different.

Today he had a _human_ friend with him that he was tugging along through a graveyard, built on rage and blood. Keaton just peaked over at Niles, wondering what could possibly be going through his head as they continued on. It wasn’t hard for him to guess, given the frown on his face, the slow pace he insisted on walking at, and his one free hand tucking itself away in his cloak. Keaton couldn’t see where it was, but it wasn’t hard for him to determine that Niles was most likely stroking the hilt of the knife he’d normally have hidden along his thigh. For the first time in his entire life, Keaton was ashamed of himself.

“You certainly know how to decorate,” Niles finally said after a moment. His voice was...oddly calm despite the grim environment. In fact, it almost sounded cheerful. He grinned over at Keaton and laughed in his throat before leering at him.  A half destroyed skull was in his path, to which Niles was more than delighted to kick up with his feet and catch in the middle of the air with his one free hand. “Using the corpses of your enemies to ward off intruders? How clever. Perhaps the army could do the same to scare away spies from entering the camp!” He tossed it back into the assorted rumble all about.

Keaton slowed their pace to a halt. “Niles...it’s almost nightfall.” He appreciated the other’s front but he could tell when someone was faking, that he was uncomfortable. “It’s best that you just leave. I- I’ll guide you back to neutral territory and you can make your way back down from there. I can find my own way back without you! I’ll…” he had to pause to try and think of a decent excuse, but also to try and calm down. His voice was giving away too much of his concern, his panic. “I’ll get to try out that star trick ya taught me about forever ago! Just follow the center star, was it? That’s easy! Hell, I’ll probably beat the army to the next checkpoint, even! Just you wait ‘an see. Why, how about we turn around and get movin’ an’ you jus- h- HEY!”

“Now why on earth would _we do that?_ ” Niles said as he tugged on the tip of Keaton’s ear. The mood had shifted. Now, the archer was angry but still concealing it, presenting it with a smile and a tight grip, painfully digging his nail in a sensitive sweet spot on the other. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you didn’t want me to come here at all, that you were ashamed of the fact that I volunteered to escort you up here and wanted to see my dear friend’s home! That certainly _MUST_ just be my imagination running wild, now, isn’t it?”

Silence.

“Keaton! I’m going to ask you a very fair question, one that I think even a simple mut such as yourself will be more than intelligent enough to answer!” With that, he released him, separating their bodies complete. No hand contact, no painful ear lock. “Who were these people?”

“Hunters! Fur traders!” Keaton snapped- no, barked at Niles. His jaw unhinged and throat opened wide enough for his words to come out with a snarl, tips of his fangs baring past his lips. He growled for a moment until he was able to regain control of his temper.

“Then why would you fear me being here? I am _no_ fur trader. I am _your friend!”_

Again...there was silence.

Keaton was unsure how to respond to this, to Niles being so angry yet so demanding that everything was fine. Was it really? What kind of answer was he supposed to give the other? For a split second the idea of just demanding the other to leave crossed his mind. Afterall, they were in _his_ land, now. What he said was law and all he’d have to do was demand the other away and the archer would have to obey. Better yet, he could demand that other wolfskins escort him down the mountain, see that he not to be harmed. Yet...he remained silent, slow cooking in his own steam.

Why was Niles always so controlling, so insisting, so invasive of other’s personal lives? It was infuriating right now, as tho this man’s only intention of any relation was the find ways to humiliate everyone around him, probably only to make himself feel better about his own terrible life. That must have been it; Niles only did this to distract others from his own misdeeds, and now Keaton was just another person checked off on his list.

Red eyes flared with rage, watching Niles as he...went over to dig through a pile of bones? Wait, what? What was he doing? Keaton peered his eyes, squinting at Niles, watching him carefully in the event that he’d try and pull something and slip away, that was until the archer sent the same half destroyed skull from earlier flying through the air at him, laughing all the while. Keaton’s immediate response? He jumped to strike it back with his heel, send it whizzing against the rocky terrain and shatter.

Niles continued his laughter from earlier. “How fun. I can’t say I’ve ever played kickball with a skull, before.”

They had both calmed down slightly, but...the conversation was far from over. Niles was the first to take a much needed deep breath before stepping close to Keaton once more and continue their walk, much slower than before. “Keaton, you’ve nothing to be ashamed of. I promise.”

“I...I know that. I was jus’ testin’ ya, was all. Been plenty a’ times when humans come up here and get all freaked out and run back down the mountain with their tail between their legs- or, would if they had any tail, that is!”

“If only humans could be so easily turned away from each other. We’ll have to put you in charge of night watch more often if it works so well here. Corrin might ask you to redo the entire camp’s security after we report back to him tomorrow.” Niles waited a moment between his little joke to address the matter more seriously, thinking carefully in what order to convey all his thoughts.

Keaton just huffed, but tried to smile back before turning his attention on the mountain trail ahead of them. “Ain’t no way Corrin would approve of this. It’d scare too many people. ‘Sides, everyone always complains about me being all raggy and gross. Imagine Subaki demanding every bone to be bleached white and air freshened or somethin’ like that!”

“True, most would be annoyed and revolted by such, but I don’t mind.”

“Huh?!” Keaton’s ears spiked for a moment. He cocked his head, looking over at Niles suddenly. “But I’ve seen your side of the tent, and your room in the castle! It’s always clean and neat. Ya tellin’ me ya don’t like it that way? Then why even bother throwing out your trash?”

“I live that way now because I never had the opportunity in my youth. As a child I spent my days in Nohr’s slums, often with nothing to my name but the clothes on my back. I came from filth and lived in filth almost my entire life, often having to steal food every morning and evening until one fateful day….”

“Huh...I had no idea. I’m sorry….”

“Don’t be. It isn’t something I ponder about often anymore. The memories of it all have become foggy, like a distant dream one tries to remember from only faded pictures. They become harder to see clearly each time I try, and maybe that’s for the best.”

“Wait, is that why you never seem to care about me? About how I smell or how much of everyone’s garb- I mean erh, treasure I steal?” A smile came about. “Now I get ya. Ya never cared because you’re already used ta living like this!” Despite his regained cheerful attitude, behind it was still a thin layer of sympathy for the archer. He had really been abandoned by his own kind? Did no one think to look after him? It was a common practice that cubs were practically raised by the entire pack, regardless of who their actual mother and father was. Such was nature, keeping track and looking out for each other. Humans were so selfish, Keaton thought. “Man, and I thought humans just really liked fur, or hated each other from other countries.”

“It is no different when humans attack each other, you see,” Niles continued. “Say someone broke into the castle in an attempt to steal Nohr’s treasure hoard, or threaten Princess Elise’s life. No doubt Lord Leo would sentence them to imprisonment or even death without a second thought.” It was a stab and a mockery of his own history, but an easy example to use in order to sooth the ever hot headed beast beside him. He paused in his speech, and his stopped to gaze upon Keaton, both eyes wide open. “Humans have treated each other with as much cruelty as they have the wolfskin.” With that, he _winked._

Immediately, Keaton’s own eyes widened, and he understood.

Niles moved ahead a few steps ahead of him, leaving Keaton to stand still, listening to the sound of weak, rotten bones crunching under Niles’s boots as he marched along.

Maybe...acting this way wasn’t just to make others feel terrible, or to distract everyone from Niles’s own faults? The more he thought about it, perhaps learning what made everyone else vile and morbid was a way for Niles to cope with his own terrible past, his own sins and misfortunes. Even if they weren’t the same as his...knowing that others had suffered or spilled blood same as he somehow made it easier to relate to everyone.

He had only heard rumors, mutterings of those in the army talk about him and the terrible things Niles had done in the past, and surely some of them must have been true. Keaton had even heard Leo and Corrin discuss him from time to time. Yet, Niles still tried to be friendly to everyone at the end of the day...in his own special way, that is. No doubt Rinkah had her own share of skeletons laid about in the Fire Tribe’s battlefields, as did Saizo, and even Laslow. Why was he and Niles any different?

“Aren’t you coming? It’s getting dark, and it’s _your_ home, afterall!” Niles called out from ahead, waving his hand high in the air.

“Y-YEAH! Coming!” he called back. Quickly, Keaton caught up to him. It was silent for a few strides after until he shyly inched his hand back to the other’s lacing their fingers together and...lightly poking the backside Niles’s with his claws. He gave a firm, reassuring squeeze. “Hey uh, you can...you c-can put your eye patch back on, i-if ya want.”

Niles squeezed back. “When we get closer to your village. I don’t want to scare any of the little ones with it. But with you, I don’t mind having it out.”

They walked together well into the night, hand in hand.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the village gates, they separated hands. Niles was quick to cover his eye, and Keaton put on his glove once more. Just as predicted, the village elders and several onlookers were waiting for him, glaring at him. They were confused as to why a human was accompanying him home like this, on a most holy day to them. Was it to be some kind of joke, or had he brought a snack to share? An explanation was expected.

Keaton, with newly fueled pride and authority was ready to defend his decision and allow Niles safety, but it was hardly possible when the moment he opened his mouth a litter of the cubs came fumbling through the crowd to welcome him home, pouncing on Keaton _and_ Niles. Each one of them snarled and barked as they sent both grown men toppling over to the ground, Niles in a fit of delighted giggles as he collected as many of the cubs as possible in his arms. He was more than prepared to pet them, scrap with them, scratch their ears. Yet when they did not respond when he tried to speak to them he was confused. No matter what they gave only continuous growls and yaps until Keaton piped up, and started giving them the same treatment back.

“They don’t start learning common tongue until pre-school. Right now they can only communicate in our own language,” he explained to Niles when they were both free.

It was awkward for both of them, namely for Niles having to just stand behind Keaton and watch as he barked and hissed with various tribe members, no doubt explaining the situation. On the other hand, Keaton was trying to give as much of an honest answer as possible without showing weakness. He would not admit Niles’s purpose of being an escort, but _had_ mentioned that this human in particular was a companion of his, not to be harmed in any way. Disapproval was clear by the looks on several faces. Regardless, it was clear that the cubs were putting their opinion in, and deciding he’d be staying, because before Keaton could turn around and relay what was being said the previous litter had returned with their friends all to demand Niles’s attention and playtime.

Perfect. When Keaton saw Niles so naturally giving care to the cubs a plan popped into his head. Niles would be able to keep the kids entertained while everyone else could enjoy the games without distraction. No one would be bored or left out this year! So long as there was at least one person keeping watch with him for the sake of translation, and to ease the elders’ worry of Niles potentially pulling his bow or his knife on everyone, it’d be okay, right?

A few more growls and _woof!_ It seemed an agreement had been reached, but one that very few seemed confident in….

The opening declaration was had and the games began. While the adults began the tradition Race Around the Mountain, Niles and the cubs were doing their own version of such, only it was around the largest tree within village walls. Ball? They had made use of a smaller skull in their own game. Climbing? Easy. Though the cubs didn’t quite understand, Niles even demonstrated using his own finger nails and sure enough...the smarter cubs were able to pick up on it and show the less quick learners. Before long, they were climbing up the smaller trees. But the real fun? Falling down from way up high, enjoying the brief moment of the wind in their face until Niles caught them one-by-one.

Scrap and struggle? This was where things got a bit interesting. At first, it had been Niles vs every cub at once. For a round or two, he let them win, but then feeling cocky, he decided to actually try, give them a challenge, and display a bit more of his natural strength. He won, and to that, the cubs looked up to him curiously. One with bright eyes took hold of his hand and tugged him along while the others pushed from behind. Before he knew it, Niles was being thrown into the adult’s scraping against none other than...their tribe leader.

Keaton just laughed, taunting him with a smirk. At first he had tried to decline, say that it was an unfair fight, but the cubs insisted, wanting to see who was stronger. The village laughed, expecting no way a human could win against a wolfskin at their own game. Niles couldn’t even transform, which was customary for such. Yet, here they were, standing on either ends of a large circle, ready to fight. All of Niles’s weapons had been removed and in exchange, Keaton had agreed to remain in his humanoid form. “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on ya. Just try not ta do anything that’ll get yourself hurt, will ya?”

“I don’t intend to lose,” he provoked back, licking his lips all the while.

The other wolfs intensively beat their hands against dirt, laughing and chanting as the match began and- **_SLAM!_ **Just as quickly, it ended with Keaton pinning Niles to the ground with one swift pounce.

He pouted, knowing all too well that Keaton had still used his monstrous strength against him, even. It wasn’t _really_ against the rules they had established, but still. It annoyed him. There was brief moment in which Niles thought to cheat, play dirty right back and use a few tricks he had up his sleeve, but...this wasn’t his land, and Keaton had a reputation to uphold. If he _actually_ managed to somehow best their leader it might not spell a good relation for his friend and the rest of the tribe. A little angered, Niles tapped out, and admitted defeat. Besides, it was time for the feast!

This would be the last aspect that Keaton had really been worried about with Niles staying. It was a custom that food be caught that very night, together. Then whatever prey they catch was to eaten raw, bloody, and torn apart together, limb from limb. Niles...was not a wolf. He had no claws, nor could he keep up with wolf hunting speed. Nor did he have fangs. He wasn’t one to just tear into whatever he ate, to chew on their bones and sop up whatever remained with their creatures hide. He couldn’t even eat raw eat without possibly dying.

After much thought, and an explanation, it had been decided that Niles would be granted use of his bow, but only 5 of his arrows. Keaton feared not for anyone’s safety, trusting Niles completely. Any animal was fair game tonight, so as long as he didn’t shoot a member of the tribe, it’d be fine. In fact, it was much greater than anyone in the tribe had predicted. Hunters had succeeded is securing various of wildlife such as squirrel, river fish, wild turkey, and the most skilled team and even brought back a large boar. Niles? Skewered on his arrows, he presented with a cocky smile a murder of crows. Unknown to him, crow was considered a rare treat to the wolfskin people for the fact that they were near impossible to catch with only one’s claws. Birds were always quick and able to fly out of reach that even the most skilled hunters had often failed in securing them. Its meat was particularly chewy and juicy, much considered worth the effort by most.

“Please, take some as a peace offering. I need only but a single bird to feed myself,” he exclaimed. Though he couldn’t tell what they were saying, it wasn’t far fetched that one or two were in protest of accepting his offer, thinking that he might have poisoned a bird for them. Yet there were still those bold and daring enough to trust him after being in his company all evening, especially when the feasting of crow was to be had.

They sat around numerous fires, Niles having taken the opportunity to teach the cubs old enough how to build one for themselves, and then cook crow over it, not that they’d ever _need_ to know how to cook any of their food, but it was still a skill to learn. They’d watch as he piled the sticks together an with a single, swift strike of the flint it was done! Warm exploded into the night in the center of their circle, as did a rich, meaty scent of all kinds.

Keaton had joined him, not wanting to abandon him in silence with the cubs. “You know...this actually turned out pretty well,” he admitted as he sat down, face stained with raw meat, blood, and small chunks of bone. “Enough time spent here and I’m sure everyone would come ta like havin’ ya around.” A cub crawled over into Niles’s lap, eager to try and steal away the meaty rib he had between his fingers.

“As humans tend to say, when life gives lemons, make...roasted crow, I suppose.” He smiled at the other as he outstretched his arm away from the little wolf cub. “No, no, no!” he chirped. “You won’t want it cooked, I think. Go to Uncle Keaton, he has it just the way you like it!” To which he was happen to pluck the little guy from Niles and give him a taste.

All that was left was the closing ceremony, which consisted of a dance to send off the old year, and then a large howl to bring in the new. Luckily, this was nothing to worry about, as only those trained for such would be performing the dance, and Keaton had no expectations that Niles would actually shout at the moon alongside them. So long as he didn’t do anything embarrassing it didn’t matter. They’d be leaving almost immediately after.

Embers floated about the village’s largest fire when the time came. Everyone transformed into beast form and cheered and howled together, snouts aimed high at the moon. Niles...remained silent, looking around at everyone screaming. It felt a little bizarre, having participated in everything up until now, from the games, to hunting, to the great feast and all as himself. Nothing about him needed to be changed in order for him to be one with Keaton’s customs. But, did he really have the right to do bark when he wasn’t even a shapeshifter?

_When in Nohr, do as the Nohrian. So...when on Mount Garou, do as the wolfskin?_

If it actually caused any trouble he’d just stop and excuse himself. Surely there’d be no harm in that. Without giving it a second thought, Niles took in a deep breath, put both hands around his lips, and barked his best imitation as possible of Keaton from their times stargazing. His throat throbbed, cords scratchy, and tempo far different from everyone elses. So different, that it became immediately known that he had joined in, to which several stopped to listen, Keaton included.

It was awkward, hearing him try and be like them. It was even more awkward for Niles since he couldn’t tell if everyone was actually angry or just surprised at him given that their beast form was a lot less expressive if they weren’t screaming in your face or ripping your limbs apart. A second or two passed and Niles was about just give a bow alongside an apology and see himself to the village gate until one young looking lycan snorted, and then burst out in a fit of laughter, pointing at Niles at the while.

Another followed, and then another until several were caught in the humor of the mood. Were they taunting him? Or had he actually done something humorous. Keaton, being the only one who would bother to explain the situation...was on his back with both claws over his gut.

They never thought they’d see a day in which a human would be welcomed into their home, allowed to celebrate their most holiest of days, and break bone together. Thou Niles was a strange human, Keaton could never be angry at him for being himself, for trying his best to fit in all the way. Had it been any other random human wandering on the mountain that night would have mauled him, would have eaten him while the fellow was still screaming for his life, even. Yet Niles’s effort made him a special case. It was charming, even if Niles _was_ unintentionally howling that he’d “spank everyone’s sister with a piece of baloney.”

Keaton regained himself and took his place beside Niles, a very large paw on the man’s shoulder. He nodded, assuring him that it was alright, but he’d have to explain later why it was so funny. It’d be a fun story to tell everyone back at the army, but for now there was still a celebration going on. Collectively, they all continued to howl into the new year.

* * *

 

“You certainly were having fun,” Keaton remarked as they were trodding down a new trail, following suit to the Hoshido side of the mountain range. They were regroup with the army by tomorrow afternoon.

“You sure we have to leave so soon? I’d have thought you’d want to at least stay the night and make haste when morning arrives.”

“A promise is a promise, and the war will be over soon, won’t it? There’ll be plenty of time once we’re all finished to come back. No doubt the cubs will want to see you, too. You’ll be joining us again, righ- ” Keaton was about to finish his proposal until he felt a rock give way under him, crumble down the slope and almost bring him with it had it not been for Niles’s reflexes to catch him. His grip was tightly secure around his forearm, both of them panting for a moment with their eyes fixed on the tumble it would have been down to the trees below.

“They might need to start thinking about a new leader if you’re planning on going out so easily,” he teased as he pulled him back over the rocks and dusted himself off. “Without you around, who else will be my translator?”

“Well, then you’ll just have to actually learn how to speak in beast tongue so you don’t embarrass yourself next year!”

“Ohhhh? Was that what I did?” Niles just hummed and mused about, stepping almost dancerly as he turned about to look the other in face. “And tell me, what exactly did I say when we all howled? I’d love to know what put everyone in such a delighted mood.”

“Let’s just say it wasn’t something you’d say in polite company.”

“I’m _not_ polite company.”

Keaton just chuckled as the path they followed began making its descent into the trees. The ground was becoming softer, rocks being replaced with dirk and sticks. Owls and various other night birds could be heard about their business in any direction every for moments.

Niles wasted no time to continue. “And I suppose _cheating_ during our little match was something normal as well?”

The wolf just shook his head, frowning. “What? Hell no! I didn’t cheat. I used did what I was naturally capable of! It’s not your fault humans are weaker than us beasts. You were doomed to lose the minute you entered the scrapping grounds. I ain’t the tribe’s leader for no reason, ya know. Ain’t nobody going to beat me so easily, especially a human.”

“Oh realllllyyy?” Niles slowed his pace to a halt before turning back around to about-face him, staring at him straight in the eyes. “Care for a rematch then, if you’re so confident?” He was already undoing the holster for the knife and his thigh and removing his bow and quiver of arrows from his body. Hell, this time Niles was even undoing the strap on his cloak and allowing it to fall to the ground so that his arms wouldn’t get tangled up in the fabric. Everything was set to the side, waiting for the other to take his stance and prepare.

Keaton pulled back his lips in a have smile, his blood already pumping with excitement. “Ya gotta be kidding. Ya want me ta pin ya again, that badly?”

“I wouldn’t mind that!”

“Well then who am I to refuse?” The implication went right over Keaton’s head this time. He readied his battle stance and bared his fangs. “Get ready to eat dirt, Niles because I ain’t gonna go easy on you this time.” Eyes glow and fangs twinkled in the still bright moon. He had already decided he would win, but at the very least he’d be respectful enough to once again, not use his beast form. Even in humanoid form he had more than enough strength to put Niles into submission. It’d be over just as quick as the first run.

They both declared the start of the match at the same time and- **_SLAM!_ **Niles was pinned down, once again on his back in the dirt...just how he wanted. He just smirked up at Keaton before quickly wrapping his legs around the other’s hips and straddling him from underneath, softly moaning all the while. There was no way he could ever best the other in a competition of strength, and so just everything else he’d have to win with his own knowledge, his own strategy that only he knew best...and it worked.

Keaton immediately backed off, pushing himself away from Niles while trying to shake his attachment away without going to _natural idea_ of just ripping his legs off. So he planned on playing _that way,_ huh? Then he’d have to end their little spat with a little more force, make it completely impossible for Niles to move, to make any kind of retaliation at all.  The second Niles was back on his feet Keaton just charged him, completely overpowered him and rammed the archer’s backside into a large tree. Paws do their job quick to pin both of Niles’s hands above his head while he stomped on the tip of each of his boots into the earth. He had each limb secured.

“You’re immobilized. I win,” he declared.

Niles just stared up into Keaton, smiling softly at him. Now when, he wondered, had his little play thing developed such a devilish smile? When had red gone from a feeling of lust and excitement to content and calm? And when did Niles no longer feel that much of a desire to toy with Keaton like a little play thing, easy to be disposed to calling him someone could no longer imagine a day without? “No,” he cooed. “I win.” They were standing close, almost pressed up on each other. Niles took note of this and as always, without a second thought he cocked his neck to allow him to thrust he had forward and kissed the ever proud victor.

“Nice try but, that won’t work on me a second time,” he said, slightly flustered but otherwise unphased. “I remember ya doin’ that when ya let me look at your eye. It ain’t gonna work again.” Keaton’s grip relaxed a little, giving Niles’s hands a small bit of room to breath and his toes a centimeter to wiggle. His body leaned back just slightly. “Besides, I already won. Just give up.”

“Won’t work, you say? Then how about _this?”_ It had been enough of an opening to make it work. Niles pounced right on Keaton and tumbled over on him to the ground, laughing as they landed, but it didn’t last long. Keaton was more than quick to roll over, to use as much of his strength needed to regain the upper hand...and then lose it again thanks to the momentum as the started rolling down the shallow hillside. The two tumbled down, each attempt to pin the other at each opportunity while holding in their own fit of snickers until finally they both bash into another tree, Niles on the unfortunate end of hitting it first, and the Keaton slamming into him right after.

He cough as his pet dragged himself off and collected himself, straightening up against the bark until he was sitting back against it. “S-so...think I can’t handle you, huh? You can b-barely handle ME,” Niles choked up. His one eye was still shut, one hand on his head to try and stop the insinuating pulse he was experiencing, while the other was readjusting his eye patch and his hair. He was still breathing heavily, waiting for a response of some kind. Keaton could be heard, panting as if his tongue was hanging out from his mouth. When Niles had finally moved his hair out of his face and looked up there had been hardly a moment with his eye open before Keaton’s face blocked his vision...and his mouth.

Their lips connected differently then they had in past. The previous times he had been brief, teasing, and nothing but a joke used to tease the animal. But not, it was prolonged, soft, and begging. This time it was real. Keaton’s face was hot, pressing against Niles’s who was giving tiny gasps and pleads for breath to the other. His own lips burned and stung against the feeling of Keaton’s fangs stab at their insides. They could taste each other, the leftovers of that evening’s dinner all over each other, tho Keaton was especially metallic, more than happy to drink the blood of whatever animal he had partook it.

Both of just gasped and huffed when Keaton finally pulled back, but only for a moment. The wolf would hunch forward and lean into Niles, shyly put his arms around him as best he could given their awkward position, and embrace him. His face was hidden in a mess of his hair, ratty and matted from the fall (and lack of bathing). “I think I can handle you,” he muttered. “I think...w-we can uh…” his voice trailed off, coughing and gagging on a fake hairball.

“......” For the first time since knowing the wolfskin, Niles’s first instinct was _not_ to throw out a snarky remark, or an insult. Nor was it to make some suggestive implication or taunt. He was just silent for a moment, looking over Keaton in his lap, and then just nodded. “I...understand,” he whispered. His voice was not of disappointment or regret. In fact, it was soft and bright. He grinned as he shifted to rest an arm around Keaton’s shoulders and pat his backside. “I think we can, too. I can handle you.”

The two remained still for a moment, each just stroking the other’s body parts, wherever their hands were. They were listening to the forest around them, to the owls, the crows, the insects, to each other’s heavy, bated breath that begged more to be said, anything. “You know...this means you’ll be coming back here _every year,_ right?” Keaton finally spoke up as he pushed himself off of the other.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” A hand came up, to caress along Keaton’s side, to trace the wrinkles in his clothes until he found what he was looking for. He wasn’t shy to slip a hand under the opening of his vest and shirt and make contact with his skin at his hip and pull him back in. The other hand reached out to cup his cheek, and then extend his fingers to nip and toy at his favorite spot; at _Keaton’s_ favorite spot. Every touch he made Niles could sense he was stirring Keaton up into a fit. He could feel him, hear him trying to hold back small yips and pants as he traveled up from Keaton’s hip to his waist, pushing his clothes up with it.

Niles closed his legs around the wolf to hold him closer, and it was then that he felt claws reach down and grab at his tunic, poking through the fabric and then fiddle with the string, trying to undo it. “It seems we’ll be making haste come morning, afterall,” he teased. Keaton only snarled at him, and continued his attempts at undressing the other. Niles reached up and started to unbutton Keaton, and then, his hands finally traversed south to his trousers. “Happy New Year, Keaton. Woof!”

The wolfskin growled and hissed at him. A clawed hand reached up to grab and fist full hair all the better to tug his head back and get better access to his neck. Tongue dragged across the exposed area, coating him with generous amounts of saliva while the hand moved to struggle with the man’s belt. Both of their breath was foggy as the night grew colder, and their heat more intensive. Finally, Keaton just snarled, “Happy New Year, Niles.”

They would be late to meet at the checkpoint the following afternoon.


	7. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically the final chapter of this fic. More still to come.

Certainly in high spirits despite the depressing scenery, this winter was proving to be very different for Niles. In a time when most of the army’s faces were bleak, sorrowful, and gray, Niles was bright, joyful, and full of life. Maybe it was just the fact that he enjoyed the dreadful scenery. The bare trees branches looked like arms, cold and sharp enough to stab and scratch at any who venture too close to their wooden claws. Snow covered the earth as far as the eye could see, even to the ocean on the southern border of the country. The even coating made the entire world feel pure, feel clean, feel renewed. Such expression was the same that many would say when the flowers bloomed in the springtime, but such praise suited this time of year for the archer more, he thought. Lifeless it may be, but there was a unique beauty within such. 

He hummed as he trotted through the white paths and tightened the collar of his cloak. A shiver buzzed through his body as he kicked up fresh snow and caught clumps of it in his palm. The snow made an ever satisfying crunch under his boots with each step. Niles sang softly to himself. “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Big bad wolf. Big bad wolf! Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Hm-HM-hm. Hm. HMPH!” A twig snapped close by, and he stopped in his tracks to glance around, smirking. He couldn’t see anyone, not ahead, nor around, nor above in the trees. And as keen as his own eyes were, surely he’d see any  _ real  _ danger, would he not? Niles was confident in his survival ability, but...nothing. He shrugged, and continued on.

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Big bad wolf. Big bad wolf! Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Hm-HM-hm. Hm. HMPH! Punch him in the nose. Tie him in a knot. Kick him in the chin. Put him on the spot! Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Big bad wolf. Big bad wolf! Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Hm-HM-hm. Hm. HMPH!” It was an old children’s rhyme they had all learned in their childhood days, one they were told to sing if they were ever afraid of anything, no matter what it was. Tho the origin of the story was to ward off a farmer’s fear to protect his flock from any wandering wolfskin in the land, the  _ wolf  _ in question could be anything that lingered in the shadows, any monster or nightmare they were afraid of.

Another twig snapped, and this time Niles spotted movement. His eyes darted aside, seeing the snow shift but a few paces away. Sneaky, little devil, they were, using the snow as a disguise. No doubt they must be freezing underneath all that ice. “Who’s therrrrre?” he called out, lower lip pulling back as he formed a crooked smile, trying not to laugh.

“I am but a cold, starving little sheep with no place to sleep. Won’t you please take me back to your camp?”

Typical. Niles could have sworn he heard this all somewhere before, in a dream perhaps. He could only shake his head and give an amused sigh as he reached for his dagger at his thigh. They got a gold star for effort, and playing along, at least. “These ears of mine won’t fall for lies. You’ll just have to freeze and die!” Not exactly the same as the story, but it still rhymed and worked in this occasion. Niles watched as the small snow mount began to rumble and shift. He took stance and readied himself.

“Care to make due on that threat?” Keaton exploded from his frigid hiding spot, pouncing high in the air and diving for Niles, claws out and eyes burning with fire that said he was going for the kill.

“I thought I smelled shit,” Niles commented as he drew his knife and raised his arms to defend himself.  What he hadn’t expected was Keaton to immediately shift into his beast form at the last second before impact, giving him no room to dodge the onslaught. However, he was quick witted, and used the other’s weight to his advantage. Niles allowed them both to fall to the ground for the sake of momentum, and then used both his legs to shoved Keaton off, flinging him over backwards. “You’ll have to do better than that if you plan to kill me, mut!”

Keaton only laughed. “I was just going easy on you. Why don’t you just sit still already and let me eat you!” He charged, shifting from side to side to keep Niles guessing as he hurled himself forward.

“Why don’t you find something better to eat? I’m probably full of diseases, anyway.” He knocked an arrow on his bow and took aim. There was no hesitation for the release, sending arrow after arrow screeching through the air. None of them hit their target, Keaton getting better at dodging. “Shit!” he cursed as he dived to his side, feeling his cape getting tangled in the points of the wolf’s claws. The next thing he knew, Niles was being lifted off his feet, choking on the cord of cape around his neck.

“Well what have we here? A little Norian hunter, finally on the end of his rope!” Keaton just held Niles up close to his jaws and watched him struggle. He was slow to open his maw wide and exhale a hot, long breath at Niles’s face. “I bet this isn’t what you imagined when you said you’d like to be ‘inside me’ was it?” he laughed. “Get ready ta- W-what the?” He was gone! The only thing in Keaton’s claws was Niles’s cape, the strap undone. The archer had escaped! 

Keaton looked down to see a set of track prints and disturbance in the snow going under his- he dropped the cape and hunched forward, whimpering. A sharp sting, a violent shock, it all erupted from his backside. “Y-you dirty little-”

“Sorry. Your breath stinks. You should really stop eating so much  _ cake, _ and then maybe I’ll finally go on a second date with you!” Niles gave Keaton’s tail another firm, sadistic squeeze and watched as the behemoth before him hunched over and winced. A claw came around to swipe at him, to which Niles released the other, back flipping away and drawing his bow once again. “This little game of Cat and Mouse has indeed been entertaining, but I’m afraid I’ve important business to tend to today. What’s say we cut this short for today and call it a draw, shall we?” 

“And we barely started. Where’s the fun in that?” Keaton’s eyes leered at Niles, eyeing the fingers holding the arrow from its release. He was certain of the man’s bluff, and snarled. “We’re finished when you give me good enough reason to stop! I’m gonna kill you this time, just you wait and see!”

“A good reason to stop, you say? Very well then!” He released the arrow and watched and it wizzed at Keaton...and then right past him into the trees. “My my my, would you look at that? We have someone interrupting us!” Niles pursed his lips as he lowered his weapon. He nodded at Keaton who shifted back into his human and together they followed in the direction the arrow was shot. 

Not but a hundred paces away, tangled in the thicket of the woods, they came find someone stuck to a tree, the arrow having pierced right through their shoulder. Niles only smirked at first, approaching the man slowly, eyeing him up and down. He had a dirty, but attractive face, Niles thought as they both took stance in front of him, still trying to pull the arrow from his bone. “Now, I’m all for us being watched in the act, but don’t you think it’s a bit rude to not make yourself known when doing so, Keaton?”

“You’re a disgusting man as any, Niles,” Keaton teased with a smile of his own, standing right beside the archer. He scanned the man Nile’s had nailed to the truck and smirked, flashing his fangs. “What have we got here?” he said in a knowing tone.

Whoever they were, they were rude. He was a man who refused to talk and only spat on Niles’s face, earning him the archer’s knife to penetrate his thigh. Niles only mused and hummed softly as the man’s screams soared on the cold winter winds through the woods, scaring off a flock of crows in the trees. “Well...given that his attire doesn’t match any of the villagers we’ve passed through, and is in fact, dressed for combat, I’d say he’s from someone with plenty of money, and well trained. No doubt prepared to kill anyone asked of him so long as enough coin is involved. My guess is...either a spy or an assassin.” 

Their guest continued to whine and gripe over the blade on his leg, and the arrow in his arm, coughing all the while his nose watered. Niles thought to himself how he looked like a disgusting mess, clearing having seen better jobs than this. He took hold of the handle of his knife and swiftly tugged it out, watching as blood flooded the man’s clothes. Even with his one eye focused on today’s catch he  _ knew  _ the look that was no doubt in Keaton’s eye as the man’s trousers changed color, becoming darker than their original dye. Blood was seeping through the fabric. “Care to hold our new friend’s hand while I search him?”

Keaton did just that, pinning it to the tree, nearly breaking the man’s wrist in his grip.

The knife was dropped into the snow, causing it to turn pink as his hands began to work, patting the man’s body down. Niles took extra care when feeling around his trousers. A hidden dagger on his thigh, throwing knives on his ankle, and- ohhhh? Something much more dangerous. Nile’s face glowed with delight as he fondled the man, watching him squirm under his touch. “A pity. I wouldn’t have mind if you stabbed me with  _ that  _ weapon of yours.” He continued feeling the man’s body down until finally on his belt he found something very odd. A leather bound parchment, to which he unrolled. To his discovery, it was...a negotiation.

Niles cleared his throat and began reading out loud, eye skimming the document until it seemed all that was needed was known. There were details of the job to be had, a small map marking the general area of where the camp was, but nothing indicating the exact location. No doubt it was a guesstimation by someone who knew the well and likely locations where any large body would make camp. There were terms of agreement, and finally talk of rewards. All in all, it only summed up to a common thievery job set up by someone with fine tastes, wanting Princess Sakura kidnapped alive. Niles rolled the paper back into the leather protector and slipped it into his own coat, snickering as he did so.

“Why thank you so kindly for the warning, sir. We’ll be sure to pass the information and the message along to our fearless leader, and warn the lovely Princess’s retainers to be on guard!” Niles stared at Keaton, who was more focused on watching blood still leaking from the man’s leg. “Keaton, didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s rude to stare?” he teased as he placed his hands back on the man’s tunic, beginning to undo the tie on it. Armor was being stripped from the man’s body, piece by piece until the man was practically naked, in the snow, shivering, pleading and cursing for him to stop.

Niles only cackled. “Would you have stopped if Her Majesty, Lady Sakura asked you to not take her away from her loved ones?” There was no need for him to answer that. Niles picked his knife out of the snow and swiftly sliced the blade across his chest before plunging it into the very hand Keaton was pinned to the tree. “My my, who would have thought that such a vile man such as yourself held a marvelous singing voice?” he commented as the assassin cried out.

“Hey, Keaton, I think I have a good reason to call today’s match a draw!”

“Oh really?” Keaton licked his lips, mouth watering. “What’s that?” He waited for it.

“It’s your lunchtime....”

Niles spun on the heel of his boots and started to march back in the direction from before, humming the same tune had been singing earlier. He could hear Keaton’s snicker, and then growls as he changed forms. “Such sweet,  _ sweet  _ music, this is.” He rocked back and forth on his feet where he stood, humming along to the sounds of the man’s screams, him begging for his life, plead for mercy, empty promise to leave the job unfinished, and then- noise. It was nothing but violent screams, howls and crunching noises. Niles heard bones snap, organs squish, drips, and chunks plop to the ground all the while he just smiled and admired the winter beauty of the woods before him. “He must be extra tasty, if Keaton’s having this much fun playing with his food,” he joked to himself. And then, it died. All that was left was the sounds of Keaton chewing, devouring every last piece that remained while he just kept humming about.

“Fine. Today’s a draw,” Keaton’s voice echoed as he approached the archer’s side. 

“I like that. It means my score is still more.” He exhaled softly, watching as his breath fogged before being whisked away in the winds starting to pick up. Niles up at the wolf beside him...and then down his entire body with a single raised brow, followed by pinching his nose shut. “Messy as ever. I hope you plan on at least taking a snow bath before bed.” Keaton’s entire frontal was near drenched in the man’s red fluid, some areas still dripping in the stuff. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Ahh, come on, Niles! Blood smells great! It wards off intruders, too.”

“It only smells great to you. The rest of us just smell iron, and then rot once it dries. It smells like death to us. Besides, you’ll be sleeping in your own treasure hoard tonight if I have anything to say about it.”

Keaton whimpered. “Fine, a snow bath to at least wash it out, but I ain’t goin’ in the castle spring with you this time!” With that, Keaton quickly dived into the largest mound of snow that was close by and proceeded to roll around, making sure to rub the powder into his fur, scratching and scrubbing at his skin. The once pure area of white was being dyed a very peculiar and oddly attractive shade of pink the more he tossed about. “There. Happy?” said when he had finished, standing over Niles to be inspected, shaking from having rubbed ice into his hair.

It...wasn’t perfect. There were still plenty of spots that hadn’t been touched, and areas that keaton hdd even been more attentive to were still pink, but it would do for the moment. The archer nodded as he shivered, the winds starting to whisper to them both. “Yes. I’m happy.”

“Good, now let’s get back to camp, already. It’ll be nightfall, soon. You’ll freeze if we stay out any longer” With a careful touch, Keaton used a large claw to nip Niles by his cloak and swung him up to sit on his shoulder and started marching through the snow. There was a faint smoke trail in the sky, coming from the castle. So long as the fire was burning, there was no way Keaton could get them both lost  _ this  _ time. They both could already smell whatever meal the castle maids were preparing for tonight. 

Niles only mused as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and hunched over on Keaton, head resting on the wolf’s like a totem pole before allowing his face to sink into a mat of wet, soft fur. It was calming, these little games the played every day they had the opportunity. They gave Keaton a moment to be a bit more wild, but gave Niles a sense of companionship. As much as Niles loved winter time, it was this that made the cold season such a magical time. He rolled his face around for a moment before looking and started scratching at Keaton’s ears. “Did it taste good?” he said softly.

The winds had since picked to a where he couldn’t hear the other’s voice so well, but he could feel him nod his head. “Yeah! His meat was extra chewy and slimey! Just how I like it.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re happy.” Niles continued scratching until his arms were tired and just allowed himself to fall over the top of Keaton’s head, resting soundly despite the frigid weather. They’d be home soon, and then it wouldn’t matter anymore. Until then, he’d just resume quietly singing just as he had done before. “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Big bad wolf. Big bad wolf! Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Cer-TAIN-ly. Not. ME!”


	8. In the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue chapter for the entire series.

Niles face just...dropped. In the moment it was as if he had forgotten how to speak or move from where he stood in the tent entryway. The space itself, was actually quite large for an army tent. It was tall enough for even the tallest members of their army to stand in, and wide enough for him and his respective tentmate to have their own space. He could pace about, even stretch. Or, in his tentmate’s decision...dig a very large hole for a pile of garbage sitting in the middle of the floor….Niles could only stare at Keaton from behind as kept shoveling dirt up from the ground, making a separate pile of such right beside the trash. No doubt the mess would overtake the entire tent if nothing was said.

Of all the people he could have been paired up with, why did it have to be  _ the mut?  _ Odin randomly had been paired with Laslow, and since his engagement, Leo had been assigned to always share a tent with his fiance. Why hadn’t Niles been paired with someone he at least was on more familiar terms with? “Ahem,” Niles made his presence loud and clear. “You know...there’s a designated place for that  _ outside  _ our tent….” Though the look on his face at a glance was calm and assuring, the flame in his eye couldn’t hide the fury he was already wanting to unleash on the present situation.

He watched as Keaton’s actions suddenly halted, ears spike up and then look over his shoulder at the outlaw, standing in the tent entryway with his hands full. As if immune to the scowl in his direction, Keaton lips just curled into a wide, delighted smile before he jumped from the hole he had so proudly dug. “Wait, Niles? Don’t tell me...you’re my tentmate, are ya?!” he asked as he dusted off his clothes, a happy ring in his voice. “This is great! I haven’t gotten ta spend a lot of time with ya. Oh boy, I can’t wait ta show ya all my treasures I’ve saved since join’in up with you guys.”

“Yes well...I’m sure you and I will both become quite familiar with one another after this,” Niles said as he moved past Keaton to open up the cot he had been carrying under his arm. He looked around, searching. Funny, he could have sworn he had brought in a few of his things not long ago and set them down on the grass. His journal, his quiver, as well as one of his eye patch cases should have been here. Had he perhaps carried them to the wrong tent to start with? With any luck he was actually in the wrong tent at that very moment.

“Tho I’m sure we’ll both have to lay down some ground rules before the end of the day.”

“Oh don’t worry about me! I’m not hard to get along with. Just so long as you don’t go stealing any treasure then we’ll be juuuust fine! Here let me show you!” Immediately, Keaton began to shovel and dug through the collective pile of dirt and rubbish, tossing handfuls every which-way all about. Unaware of the rising levels of disgust steaming from his mate, the wolf hopped out of the mess with two clawfuls of rotting insect corpses, holding them out for Niles to examine. “Take a look at these bad boys! Ain’t they super neat? I found ‘em when we were crossing the desert! Just look at how big they are! And they make a great crunchy noise when ya eat ‘em, too! Try one! I got plenty to spare right now!”

Keaton...had to be joking, right? Niles’s brow sank and nose pinch in disgust. This was his  _ treasure?!  _ Well, that explained why the trash had become less frequent to be disposed of: their little wolf friend was carrying it around at all times! “Ah...you don’t say! Well that’s very nice of you, and they do look rather neat, but my appetite calls for something  _ meatier,  _ I’m afraid.” 

Be calm, remain in self-control. It was difficult around this one. Keaton was an oddball, that was for sure. He already knew his usual way of speech wouldn’t have any affect on him, scare him or disturb him in any way. Niles would just have to grin and bare it for a moment until he could slip away to get the rest of his things from the travel cart. 

An eye looked back on the massive pile of trash and his stomach turned while scanning it. There was no way he’d allow all of this to remain present. “Perhaps another time? In the meanwhile lets just focus on getting our things in order and then we can-” He skipped a beat when his eye fell on what he seemed to have lost. Niles’s eye caught everything mixed within the pile of garbage. Sitting in a mount of dirt was his journal  _ and  _ his eye patch case! Niles’s face contorted into a crooked smile, and hand finding its way to Keaton’s shoulder, and nails gripping tight onto the fabric of his shirt. 

“Now  _ what _ do we have here, Keaton?” he asked as he trotted forward, tugging him alongside him. “How on earth did my  _ private  _ journal and a case full of my  _ eyepatches  _ find their way into your treasure hoard?!” When he snatched the small book it was covered in dirt, page stein and soiled. Half of it was near unreadable, and the other pages were just...disgusting! The case was full of dirt and bugs, crawling around among the strings of his patches. It’d take hour to clean these properly, now.

“Wait, those were y’eres? I just saw ‘em lyin’ around and thought some poor guy had left them here,” Keaton rolled his shoulder, trying to brush the archer off of him, only to feel the man grip tighter. He winced. “H-hey, let go already!”

“Yes...that someone was  **me.** ” Niles was furious. There was no way he:d stand for this- for living with a filthy animal who couldn’t keep his paws away from others belongings, who was going to bring in piles of rotting filth for safekeeping and call it treasure, who smelled like complete and utter  **_shit._ ** Niles shut the eye patch case and tossed both of his two ruined items on the army cot he had brought in for himself. “Do  **_not_ ** touch anything more of what’s mine ever again!” he hissed before storming out of the tent. 

* * *

 

“Xander, we must talk.” Niles spoke calmly, making sure to have taken a moment to regain his composition before approaching anyone about the scenario. He knew that if he wasn’t mature about it then he’d come across no better than Elise when she wasn’t granted extra desserts after supper. This had to be done with as much dignity as possible.

“Certainly, Niles. What seems to be the matter?” Xander addressed as he maneuvered for Niles to enter his space.

Niles walked briskly and took a seat where he could. “It’s about this months tent matchups and well, there seems to already be issues involving whom I’ve been assigned with.” His foot tapped the grass with impatience, anxious to cut to the chase. Arms were crossed over his chest, fingers flexing around his forearm.

Xander only raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Though he had done the assignments, he hardly remember who had been paired with who at this point. It mattered not, him already convinced without all supporting evidence that whatever the issue be it had to have been more on the archer’s fault than his tentmate’s. “And...Who is that your paired up with now?”

“Keaton: the wolfskin, Your Majesty. You see, he erh, has a bit of disrespect for others’ personal space and I’d appreciate it if there was any possible way for it to be cured by a reassignment before everyone is settled in to our new campsite.”

The man was desperate, and Xander could tell. It was a luxury for Niles to refer to anyone as ‘Your Majesty’ with the exception of Leo. It made pinch his brows together, thinking for a moment. “Hmmm, you don’t say…” This all sounded very familiar, specifically it sounded like several people when they had to share a tent with Niles...specifically  _ about  _ Niles. The high prince had since lost track of how many people had said near the exact same thing about the archer himself, failing to give someone their personal space, disrespect, and even blatant harassment.

Now I would seem everything Niles was used to dealing out had come back around to sucker punch him in the face. Xander could only smirk for brief, shining moment before quickly retreating back to his usual cold, serious face. “Well, Niles I’m afraid that isn’t exactly possible. Once we assign everyone a tent partner we don’t normally change it unless it proves to be a problem for the entire camp. Sure, sometimes the matches don’t always get along, but doing so will help one learn to cooperate and compromise. You aren’t the first person to come to us with this problem and surely you won’t be the last.”

Niles gritted his teeth, holding himself back. He had to keep calm, be persuasive. A short, but loud exhale came from his nose before he resumed a smile. “Oh but surely you can make a exception just this once, Lord Xander. Don’t you think that pairing up two people who don’t get along can only lead to conflict and terrible energy when both are on the battlefield? After all, those who work best together often tend to be in sync on and off enemy terrain.”

_ Lord _ Xander? A smile? Niles was more desperate than the prince had originally thought. 

“Why don’t you pair Keaton with someone of similar habits? It might teach him to better behave himself. I’m sure there is someone just as vile as him that could make his life a living hell.”

And that was exactly what Xander intended to do. 

“No, Niles. My answer is final. Lest you can find someone who is willing to trade places with you then you and Keaton will just have to work it out until we move to the next checkpoint.”

“...” Insolent fool, Niles thought. It didn’t take but a few seconds of silence to pass before his calm, hopeful smile dropped into an angered frown. “Very well then…” He stormed out of Xander’s tent without another word. But, Xander  _ had  _ said ‘if he could find someone willing to trade places.’ There wasn’t much time left. The minute everyone was finished unpacking the more set in stone the current match ups were be! Niles had to make the most of every second before the day was out.

* * *

 

First Kaden. Then Odin. Then Mozu. Not even Benny would agree to trade places with him, and he thought for sure he had struck a lucky break with the last guy but apparently he was staying with that wind tribe mage that had been traveling with them. The sun was setting, and most people were already heading off for dinner. His heart sank. It was too late. Niles would be doomed to live with that disgusting mut for a whole month! He tapped his foot into the dirt as he stood by in the center of camping, watching as everyone went on the mary way to supper.

There had to be  _ someone  _ he hadn’t considered, someone who was on good terms with Keaton who could trade. Anyone at all! Rinkah? No. Sakura? No. Setsuna? No. Laslow? ...wait a moment! Hadn’t he seen the two scraping together from time to time? Playing games with each other like children? Niles was sure of it, and at this point he was desperate enough to try and convince anyone to switch with him. With a deep breath, Niles stepped up and chased after him, waving a hand high in the air. “Laslow, hold a moment, please!”

A cheerful spin on his heels brought Laslow face-to-face with erh...no not  _ him,  _ please! Laslow was never all that excited whenever he had to converse with Niles, even if it was purely business related. There had been enough stories from Odin about him...and well as enough first-hand experience with his invasive nature. “Oh-ho! Niles...always a pleasure to see you.” A clear lie by the sour, unenthused look on his face. “How can I be of service to you?”

“I’m glad I caught you before dinner. You see, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind doing a little favor for me, and I promise there is something in it for you that will make both of us happy!” Be calm, act natural. The day had been rough, but Niles knew he still had to act stay under control. No flirting, no teasing, not right now. Just...smile.

As far as Laslow was concerned, this already had terrible vibes. Laslow could see the dark aura surrounding him, black as the void in the man’s empty eye socket, ready to pull him into whatever trap he already had in store and send him into another misadventure. His immediate instinct was the use any excuse to appear as too busy as possible to take up any task the archer could ask of him. Yet...he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this so quickly. “Erh, what seems to be the trouble?” he asked hesitantly.

“Ohhhh, nothing too big. All that I ask of you is a simple favor. One that I’m sure you’ll be up for you. You see, Xander must have not known it when he did the tent assignments but it would seem I’ve been paired up with someone I don’t get along with all that well. Spare me, would you, and trade places with me?”

“....” If Niles’s approach hadn’t been a big enough warning then this certainly was. All he’d have to do is say no. “Who did you get paired up with?” Not that it mattered.

“See, that’s the funny thing, and why I figured you’d be up to the task. It’s a friend of yours. What’s his name? You know him. He’s the furball. The wolfskin we picked up back at the theater...Keaton! Yes, that’s it.”

Ah! Well...Laslow actually understood most people’s frustration with Keaton, having lived with him in their previous campsites. He couldn’t blame Niles for wanting anyone to switch with him. The wolf’s large “treasure hoard” could be unbearable most of the time. Admittedly the idea of living with him again wasn’t a setup he immediately wanted to say no to, but… “Absolutely not.”

Any patience Niles had left was wearing thin. His usual nature was back in check as he stepped closer to Laslow, uncrossing his arms. “Oh, but Laslow! I would have thought someone such as yourself would want to spend some  _ quality  _ time with a friend. Aren’t you two good friends?”

“I said no, Niles! I’m not rooming with him again.”

That was it: the final straw. Niles exhaled loudly and grabbed Laslow by his tunic, tugging him as close as possible. “Listen to me! I  _ refuse  _ to room with that mut for a whole month! You’re going to switch with me,  _ or else!  _ Just do it! You’re the only one who’s actually friends with him. You’ll be doing him a favor!”

Laslow didn’t back down. He wasn’t going to cower or run away; not this time. There was sternness in his eyes as a hand came up to grip tightly at Niles’s cape and pushed him away. “No! That’s exactly why I won’t do it. I’m not going to switch with you!” 

“What the hell does that mean?”

He wouldn’t get angry. Laslow refused. But he would remain firm, and certain of himself. “Keaton happens to be a wonderful person to live with, Niles! All you have to do is be direct with him and give him a chance. He’s just not as familiar with human customs as you’d expect.”

“So why can’t you live with him? You’re used to it by now!”

“Because Niles...I...I want him to be able to bond with others in the army! Look, I know it sounds silly, but Keaton can be a bit overbearing with a lot of us and maybe this is actually the perfect match up! Just pull on his leash when he gets too rowdy and in the meantime it’ll be like having a friend completely immune to how you usually act!”

“How I usually act? Ha! Laslow…” he paused to lean in until the face almost touched. “...and how exactly do I act, hmm?”

“...Exactly as you are this very second,” Laslow just smirked right into his face. “Invasive, rude, and even a little manipulative.”

“.....” Those words sounded familiar. Well, maybe not ‘manipulative’ but everything else sure did. Niles had used them to describe Keaton to Xander, hell, to describe Keaton to everyone he had ever asked to trade places with him that whole afternoon. Now...it was just all coming full circle and he had been so blinded by his selfishness to not see what was really going on! If Laslow had this to say about him, just how many other people had the same opinion? Niles being stuck with Keaton like this...it was a punishment, wasn’t it? He groaned and fell back to his usual stance, a good pace away from Laslow.

“Cat got your tongue, all of a sudden?”

“Shut it, Laslow...just go off to dinner.”

* * *

 

Though the energy in the room was high, dinner was had alone, in silence for the archer. He hated this even more now that the truth behind his match up was clear. He had to suffer a month all because others had reported him for the same kind of act that Keaton was giving him...only his was at least more entertaining, more fun, and warrant more reward for anyone that dared to play along with him!

Still...he started thinking back to his past tentmates. Laslow...Jacob, Silas, Arthur...almost everyone had at multiple points stormed out, purposely tried to avoid him over the way he acted, and...he didn’t care. Niles knew that was his way of weeding out anyone who couldn’t handle him. If they couldn’t handle him at his worst then he didn’t want them by his side for any reason, anyway. Only now, karma had caught up to him.

He sulked and dragged his heels as he made his way back to his tent, nose already twitching at the expected scent of rotting organics and whatever other chaos awaited. Niles hadn’t even finished unpacking. The next few days were sure to be a living hell, he consigned. No doubt the mut had already slobbered all over his books and was using his cot as a litter box, if he was even house trained. Niles approached his tent in distress, pausing outside for a moment to take a deep breath, and a sigh. He shut his eye, pulled back the entry flap, and the entered absolutely foul, putrid, disgusting- HUH?! He let his breath going, taking a second to breathe normally. it didn’t smell that bad, he thought.

Niles opened his eye and looked around. The tent was...a bit scrambled and untidy, but far from the trash heap it had been earlier that morning. The earth below his boots was even patted down and evened out, free of the large pothole he had seen Keaton in when bringing his stuff about. He looked over to his side of the tent and saw the majority of his belongings as a rather neat assortment, boxed together tightly in the corner...and when what looked like an attempt to brush any dirt off of whatever had been in Keaton’s garbage pile.

It was puzzling. “Funny…” he said as he looked over his belongings. “I could have sworn most of this was still in the moving cart. Did I just forget I brought all this here when I was angry?” Niles took another glance about and saw Keaton walking in, the last of his things in hand, including a silver bow.

“Oh, good you’re here!” There was a pinch of nervousness in Keaton’s voice, despite his excitement, tail swishing behind him. “Listen, I know ya didn’t want me touching your stuff, but I just thought maybe I’d…” he slowly walked over to Niles side of their tent to carefully place the last few things down accordingly with everything. “...help ya out as an apology for earlier, ya know? I made sure not to get anything dirty and leave it all organized for you to set up whoever you wanted.” All done. He backed away and made sure he was standing in his own respective territory. Keaton was being cautious, as mindful as ever could be in that moment. “And I got rid of my treasure hoard, too! It’s still around, but I moved it all out of tent. I’m really sorry, Niles. I didn’t mean to get off on the wrong foot and make you so upset earlier. It was an honest mistake! I promise.”

Niles didn’t respond at first. He just kept eyeing Keaton was a dirty scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest, brows pinched together as if his concentration would eventually pierce a hole right through the man standing before him. Yet as he heard him out, the archer softened, and slowly shifted his stance to be more relaxed.He noted Keaton’s tail, watching it move slowly, the look on the wolf’s face was concerning, and hopeful, too. Keaton was seriously trying, and the effort was clear as the flame from the oil lantern he was watching him light to sit in the middle of the tent.

“Think we can maybe start over and try this again? I’m willin’ to give a try if you are,” he said as he sat down, crossed legged in front of the lantern.

There was a moment of silence, awkward and eye opening. Behind Niles was all his belongings, carefully organized for him to do as he pleased with, him standing up right and looking down at Keaton as if he was some measly filthy house animal, all the while Keaton sat on the grass, alone in his half of the tent now that all he had been traveling with had since been relocated per Nile’s own request. It felt...over powering, almost unfair. Niles’s selfishness was evident. Yet, Keaton just sat there in front of the lantern, pouting and face red with embarrassment as if he had done the worst deed possible when it really should have been Niles feeling bad for overreacting to the whole situation. He actually...felt guilty seeing Keaton like this.

With a heavy sigh, Niles moved to sit down opposite of the lantern with Keaton and crossed his legs accordingly. Despite Keaton’s optimistic tone and the hopeful look on his face, the air was still heavy. That had always been an intense hatred the archer had when he came admitting his own mistakes, his own faults. The words were already sitting in his mouth, tasting like garbage. Now it was either time to swallow them and eat his own shitty attitude or… “I’m sorry, too. I...I snapped quickly and I suppose I could have given you more of a chance instead of storming out. You just...made a mistake, but...I guess so did I.”

“So can you forgive me?!” Keaton perked up, tail wagging and beating the dirt behind him. “I mean, you better after I brought all your stuff here for you.” When he saw Niles nod, Keaton had to fight the urge to spring up and pounce on the man, body and spirit overflowing with delight and relief. There was a twinkle in his eye, and a sparkle shining on his fang exposed bright his bright smile. 

Niles could see Keaton twitching in excitement, already seemingly have washed out any bad blood they had formed that very morning. The mood tension was lightening up already, easy to lift now that the hard part was out of the way. He had said his apology, and Keaton had accepted it. So...he smirked. “Well...I suppose I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” His lips curled in his signature twisted smile. “After all, it’s not like anyone will likely switch places with me. I suppose You and I will just have to try and get along for the time being so...for now, I forgive you.”

Unable to contain his excitement any further, Keaton let out a small  _ woof  _ before hopping right over the lantern, nearly knocking it over, and toppling Niles to the ground. “Ya mean it? Alright then! Don’t you worry, Niles! I promise I’ll try to stay outta your way from now on. No more treasure, and no more stealing your stuff...erh, so long as I know it’s yours! Do you mark it? If your scent is on it, I should be able to tell.”

“Erh, how about you just start with getting off of me,” Niles demanded, gritting his teeth together as he tugged tightly on the back of Keaton’s mane, earning a sudden yelp from the wolf. Nile simmered down once again as he collected himself, brushing off fur, dust, and dirt from his cape. “Look, if this is going to work we’re going to have to establish some ground rules and agreements! You can keep  _ some  _ of your ‘treasure’ in here, but not all of it, alright? Nothing that rots. Only dry goods like Fecilia’s broken plates.”

Keaton tilted his head momentarily in confusion. “Only dry goods?” The points of his claws scraped his chin as he pondered. “Ohhh, you mean nothing that could smell? Well, I guess that’s fair. Alright, so nothing that can rot. Thanks, Niles! It’ll feel a lot more like home with a few things in here. Man, I sure am lucky to have as a tentmate, now! I’ll go dig up my stuff right away!” Fueled by excitement, Keaton was already about to race out of the tent to his treasure hoards secret location, that was until Niles quickly grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait...let me help you. I mean...it’s only fair. You brought my stuff here for me so...the least I can do is help carry a few things for you in return, especially since I’m the reason you moved it all out to begin with. Then maybe we can get the remains of dinner if you haven’t eaten.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me. I’d appreciate it, Niles.” Keaton beamed at him, unable to contain his excitement and happiness. His tail just kept swishing loudly behind him as he balled his hands together into two clenched fists. “Alright, let’s get a move on before it’s pitch black outside and- OH! Wait, Niles, I forgot somethin’!”

“Oh? What is it? Need to dig the hole really quick, once more?”

“No, that can wait! I just thought I’d tell ya I left ya a little apology gift with your stuff? You’re gonna love it, I’m sure!”

As much as he was trying to put his faith in Keaton at the moment, Niles was indeed skeptical at the very mention of such a thing. “Oh really? That...isn’t necessary, but the thought is nice.” He glanced over at his belongings but didn’t notice anything new at all. How curious. “What did you leave for me?”

“You remember those bugs you said looked really cool earlier? Well I figured I could always get more of them, so I wanted you ta have ‘em. Made sure to leave ‘em in your cot for you so they stay nice and warm! No need to thank me, pal.”

“......” Deep breaths. Remember what Laslow had said. Just be blunt, and yank on his chain and he’ll learn. Niles just kept taking those deep breaths through his nose and he slowly fished out the bugs from his bed and then scurried off with Keaton to get his treasure hoard. Yeah...they’d have a long way to go, but Niles was determined, at the very least to make this work as best he could, and...maybe have a little fun while he was at it.

It’ll be just like house training a dog, he told himself.


End file.
